Painted Woman
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: She was to be forever his unwilling slave, his concubine, his painted woman. 'Is this all I'll ever know, the pain and torture of being a pleasure slave' No, she thought, there has to be more to life than this, and there was. RedXStar M 4 rape & language
1. Lucky

Unwilling Slave

**Painted Woman**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kory's eyes slowly fluttered open and fear began to shake her cold body. Instead of being in her soft bed, Kory was lying on a cement floor and in only her silk pajamas. A chilling laughter caused her to scream and break out into tears.

"Please let me go," she sobbed as the laughter began to die down.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" a man's voice asked.

"You don't need me for anything so please, just let me go," Kory begged again.

"If I let you go, where would you run? You no longer have a family and you'd probably end up getting lost and then raped while searching the cities. After you've gotten raped, they'll probably just kill you," he said, his footsteps circling her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kory asked as the man chuckled.

"Anything I want," he said and Kory's fear began to worsen.

"Will you ever let me go?" she asked.

"Did I not make this clear? I will never let you go and you will stay here to please and assist me!" the man yelled and Kory flinched at his anger.

"What if I don't want to _please_ you?" Kory asked, finding it hard to say.

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not, I can easily force you to," the man said.

"You're disgusting," Kory spat and the man lunged forward, grabbing her by the neck and pushing Kory up against the wall.

"You will learn to respect me or you will be beaten," he threatened before dropping Kory to her feet. Kory placed her fingers on her neck and tried to breath.

"Why me?" she chocked out.

"What?" the man asked, returning to the shadows.

"Why did you take me? There were at least five other girls with me, why me?" Kory asked and the man chuckled.

"Because my little whore," he started.

"I am not your whore!" Kory yelled.

"You were by far the prettiest," he finished and Kory couldn't help but blush.

"The others were not as developed as you and didn't have nearly as many curves. You were also the thinnest, though I'm going to make you thinner," he said.

"Who are you?" Kory asked, her voice horse.

"Most call me Slade," he answered.

"When you say most you mean the police, don't you?" Kory asked.

"But you will call me Master," Slade said, completely ignoring her other question.

"If you don't you will be punished," he then added and Kory shut her mouth.

"My place, or hide away, is very big and easy to get lost in. There are no maps to help you, and if I'm forced to come and find you, you will be punished," Slade said calmly.

"Is there anything I can do that won't get me punished?" Kory asked.

"There are some things that you'll eventually learn later on. For now, enjoy your stay. I'll be back tomorrow to give you some bread if you're lucky," Slade said before leaving. Once he was gone, all the lights went on and Kory squinted. She was in a small, box-like room that had a small mattress in the corner. Besides that, the room was blank and had a dead feeling to it. Exhaustion from the day began to sweep over Kory as she crawled over to the small bed. Closing her eyes, Kory was haunted with nightmares.

_"Mother!" Kory screamed, watching as the person that brought her into the world collapsed to the ground, blood trailing down her pale face. The man that had killed her turned and would have locked eyes with Kory, but his eyes were covered by a mask that had an 'X' on it._

_The other girls behind her began to run away, screaming, but she stayed; locked in his gaze. Kory finally began to run away, hoping to catch up with her friends, and fearing that he would come after her. She turned around to look back and found that he was not following her, but also no longer in sight. With her head turned, Kory was unable to see where she ran and bumped into something, causing her to fall to the dirt._

_Kory looked up and her gaze fell upon the masked man. She let out a scream and tried to get to her feet but he only pushed her down again. Kory's vision began to blur as tears fell from her emerald eyes. Her lip quivered as he reached down and grabbed her by the arm, dragging Kory to her feet. _

_"Please don't hurt me," Kory begged, refusing to look into his emotionless masked face. He continued to watch Kory as she struggled against his grip._

_"Why are you here?!" Kory screamed at him, but she already knew the answer. It had started out at a bad day and it only got worse as it went on. Earlier Kory had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend, she got in trouble for passing notes in class, her father was gone again when she came back, and now her parents were dead. The only reason she was even in this mess right now, with her other friends that were there for the slumber party, was because these people had decided to hit her house and not the next one._

_"Answer me damn it!" Kory yelled, but still got no reply from the masked man._

_"Just let me go," Kory said and the man brought his face down to hers._

_"You're lucky cutie," he whispered into Kory's ear, causing her to shiver and not from the harsh winter air._

_"How am I lucky?" Kory asked._

_"Because you have a nice body, if you didn't, he'd probably kill you," the man said and Kory glared at him._

_"I'd rather you not check me out and who is him?" she asked, but before the masked man even made an attempt to answer, everything went black._

Kory woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't know why she was screaming, but it felt good to. She guessed it was the hope that someone would hear her and come save her that made Kory feel good while screaming, but that hope was shattered when the lights turned off and the door opened.

"You can stop screaming, there's no one around for miles," Slade's voice rang and Kory stopped her screaming.

"Please just let me go," she begged.

"You aren't that smart, are you?" Slade asked and Kory glared into the dark.

"Of course I'm not going to let you, you belong to me now," he then added and Kory crossed her arms.

"I belong to no one!" she yelled before everything went silent.

"You belong to me, I will tell you that now and only know. The next time you think differently, you'll wake up very confused probably in my bed," Slade threatened, his warm breath on her neck. Kory stiffened as he clasped something around her ankle.

_"Probably chaining me to the wall," _ Kory thought. She brought her hand down to her ankle in search of a chain, but instead found Slade's gloved hand. Kory quickly pulled away from his hand and tried to move her ankle away from his hand as well. As she moved her ankle, the sound of the chain scrapping across the hard floor echoed off the wall and Kory knew she was now a prisoner.

"Do you understand me?" Slade asked, his voice now further away from Kory.

"Yes," Kory said in a weak voice.

"Yes what?" Slade asked.

"Yes, _Master_," Kory said and she knew that if she could see Slade's face there would be a pleased smirk on it.

"Good, I'll be back later," Slade said before the lights turned back on and Kory was once again alone.

"Why did I have to be lucky?" she asked herself before falling back into her horrific dreams.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**First chapter! Yeah! Anyway, if anybody wanted to know why I chose 'Painted Woman' as the title, it's because I searched the word 'concubine' in a thesaurus and that was one of the options. I picked 'Painted Woman' out of the others because it's a really pretty name (not the meaning), and is unique. **

**I've decided to post this story because I do enjoy writing it and I already have like 9 of the chapters typed up. (though I have to go back and edit them because I'm changing around the story a bit) I'll hopefully be updating chapter 2 before I leave for the cruise so I have something to keep my readers occupied with.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**Kattie**


	2. Warning

"Xavier, come here," Slade ordered and the masked man stepped forward.

"What boss?" the masked man, known as Xavier, asked, removing his mask.

His almost golden eyes shimmer in the dark room.

"You are not to go to the dungeons unless I tell you to," Slade said and Xavier gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I told you not to and there forth you won't," Slade said.

"You're hiding something," Xavier said, furrowing his brow.

"And you're asking for trouble," Slade said.

"What's down there you don't want me to see?" Xavier asked, his gaze falling on the door that led to the stairs leading towards the dungeons.

"Leave it alone Damnit!" Slade yelled and Xavier looked at him oddly.

"It must be something pretty important," Xavier said.

"It's none of your concern," Slade said.

"Will I ever be able to find out what it is?" Xavier asked. Slade stood in silence before finally nodding his head.

"Yes, when I'm done with it," he said and Xavier smirked.

"So it's that kind of dirty little secret? Well, when you are done with 'it' bring _her_ to my room," Xavier said before leaving Slade.

_"I should kill him in his sleep," _Slade thought, walking over to his office. Along the walls there were article pictures about stolen things and robberies. The picture/article that stood out the most was a picture of Kory.

Slade had been watching her for some time. Watching her every move and studying her emotions. To him, Kory was just another prize. Another person he had stolen, used, and then later on; gave to Xavier, better known as Red X. Although Slade had been watching Kory for more than a couple weeks now, he still knew very little of her. All he knew was that she had recently been dumped and that she knew how to sport a skirt. Smirking, Slade pondered the thought of going to visit her; just so that she would have more nightmares.

_"I'll leave her alone tonight, she'll need a good night's rest for tomorrow," _he thought before going over to the security cameras. Slade watched Kory toss and turn in her sleep, her face plagued with fear.

_"She should be fun to play with," _Slade thought, a smirk hidden behind his black and orange mask. With the thought of Kory's naked body thrashing around to get free while he thrust into her, Slade went to his large, but bare room and fell asleep.

**0000000000000000000**

Kory woke up, but this time not screaming. This time, she woke up with a frightening smile on her face. She wasn't quiet sure why she was smiling, just like she wasn't sure why she was screaming. Well, Kory had some idea as to why she was screaming, the smile's reason was unknown. Kory tried to get rid of it, but the smile remained. She tried to find a reason for it, but found none.

_"What's wrong with me?" _Kory thought to herself, but once again found no answer. She was thankful when the smile vanished, but not so pleased that it was replaced with frustration. She had her brows furrowed and her lips were in the forum of a pout.

"Good to see you finally awake," Slade's asked.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Kory asked, looking around the empty room.

"How did you sleep?" Slade asked, ignoring her question.

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?" Kory asked, looking around the room for the source of his voice. Her eyes landed on the door and a small speaker above it.

"I do not answer your questions because I do not have to. I am the Master and you are the slave," Slade said.

"Then why did you answer that question?" Kory asked.

"I will answer few questions, but don't expect me to answer your stupid questions; like if I'm going to set you free," Slade said.

"Do you plan on giving me anything to eat?" Kory asked and the lights went off, leaving her in complete darkness. Fear began to take over Kory as her sixth sense kicked in. She had the distinctive feeling that Slade was watching her, circling her, tracing her body with his eyes.

"No, I don't, not until tomorrow. I can't have you building up strength," Slade said, his voice coming from behind Kory. She turned around, but only found more darkness.

"What happened to the masked man?" Kory asked.

"Of what concern is he?" Slade asked.

"He's the one that told me I was lucky and the one that killed my mother. I'd like to repay him," Kory said Slade laughed at her.

"What could you possibly do? You can't even defend yourself," he said smugly.

"I could so defend myself!" Kory yelled.

"We'll see about that," Slade said before she was pushed up against the wall. Grunting, Kory could have sworn she saw a single eye looking her up and down, lust tinting it.

"Let me go," Kory hissed and for a split second, she was staring the devil in the face so to speak.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Slade asked and Kory lost sight of his eye.

"Because I told you to," she said.

"Why would I listen to you?" Slade asked, his voice now closer. Kory wanted to answer, but she couldn't. There was no reason for him to let her go and they both knew it. Kory gasped as Slade pushed his full body weight against her, holding her to the wall.

"Next time you're trying to win an argument, make sure you know what you're talking about," he said. Kory turned her head so his shallow breaths hit her neck.

"Let me go," Kory hissed again and surprisingly, he did. The lights turned on shortly after and Kory was once again alone in her room. She waited in silence for Slade's voice, but when he didn't speak, she guessed he had left her.

_"How long have I been here?" _Kory thought to herself, trying to find a way to tell the time. The only way Kory was able to tell was by her growling stomach which told her almost two days. It had only been two days since her life had been destroyed, and now she sat in a box room.

_"Amazing how life hates me," _ Kory thought to her self. She sat in silence for almost an hour before finally getting bored. Looking around, Kory discovered that there was absolutely nothing to do. Sighing, she stood up to find her body weak and aching. Ignoring those feelings, Kory began to walk in circles around the room. As she walked, thoughts began to flow through her head and Kory soon found herself in tears. Her thoughts had lead Kory back to being with Richard, her old boyfriend.

_"Does he even know I'm gone? Does he care that I've been taken?" _she thought as the tears kept coming. Kory didn't know what to do anymore. It had **only** been two days and she was already questioning what she should do.

_"Should I give in or put up a fight? Either way I'll get hurt," _Kory thought and it was then that she decided to put up a fight.

_"He may try to kill me, but it's better than just sitting back and __**letting**__ him rape me," _she then thought with a cringe. Kory already knew that sooner or later, more so sooner, Slade, or _Master_, was going to rape her. He was going to take away her innocence in one swift movement and then she truly would be his whore. Kory shuddered at the thought and tried to think of something else, but there wasn't much to think about. She'd thought of her family and friends already so all that was left to think about was the pain that she would eventually be feeling.

_"No, that won't happen. I won't let him. I'll fight to the death if I have to keep it from him!" _Kory thought, tears pricking at her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but they kept coming until Kory was sobbing.

_"First the screaming, then the smiling, and now I'm crying," _she thought, but once again, it felt good to cry. To just let all of the pain and fear she'd been feeling out in the form of tears. While Kory was crying, the lights went off and she was left in the dark.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed into the darkness, but as always, she got no response.

"I don't have to do anything you say. I own you, not the other way around," Slade said, sounding as if his voice was surrounding Kory.

"I never asked to be owned in the first place! I was just minding my own business," Kory said.

"You were practically giving yourself to me by having that rich daddy of yours. I was just there for the money, but then Xavier was kind enough to bring me you. He's right, you are lucky. If you weren't, you'd be dead just like your friends," Slade said and Kory let out a sob.

"How can you kill and not feel anything?! All of those people had family and people that cared about them! You just took their life away without any thought! Who gave you the right to play God you heartless bastard!" Kory yelled into the darkness before there was silence. Even her sobs had stopped and just when Kory thought she was alone again, Slade grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"You just don't know when you shut your mouth do you?" he sneered before pushing his lips to Kory's with bruising force. Kory was surprised to find that Slade's lips were soft, but the kiss was rough. Soon Kory found Slade's whole body flush against hers so that she was sandwiched between the hard wall and his hard chest.

_"This is it then, he'll just take my virginity here against this wall and I'll have no say in it," _Kory thought before she was released. Caught off guard from the sudden release, she fell forward to the ground and landed on her hands and knees. Kory's breathing was heavy due to the long kiss, but her breathing soon returned to normal.

"Consider this a warning, next time, you won't be so lucky," Slade's voice echoed once again in the darkness before the lights were switched back on, and Kory was once again, alone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yeah! Chapter two! I hope that so far everybody is enjoying the story! Now for this story, I'm not sure if I may go into any kind of detail of the rape. (because I will tell you now that Slade does rape her) It may just be like that one scene in **Walking With the Damned **between Kory and Roy in the bathroom at the club. Not a lot of detail and really short.**

**Tell me what you think about that and don't forget to review!**

**Oh! And I'll try to get updates for **Walking With The Damned **and **Being With You Only Brings The Tears **up soon. No promises on how quickly they'll come since I just got back from my cruise yesterday and have to unpack, and go back to school. But I'm hoping to have updates up for both of those stories sometime within this week.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And in your review, tell me how old you think I am. I haven't told anyone, but I want to know how old my readers think I am by the style and maturity of my writing. **

**Kattie **


	3. Happy Birthday

How long had it been now? A day, a week, a month, a year? Kory had stopped counting and now she just waited with hope. She knew it had been more than a week and well over more than a month, so her last guess was nearing half a year. Six months being captive for a monster that she was forced to call _Master_.

_"You're growing well Kory," _ Slade had told her.

_"Thank you Master. I hope to be able to serve you soon,"_ Kory was forced to reply, knowing that it was all a lie. Since the day she had been pinned to the wall, Slade had not touched Kory in that way again and she was beginning to think he never would. Oh how she was wrong.

--

"Happy birthday Kory," Slade said through the speaker.

"It's my birthday?" Kory asked, shocked that she didn't realize it.

"Yes and for my gift, I shall allow you to roam around, but remember, if you get lost, you will get punished," Slade threatened before the door opening. Kory thought back and remembered that her birthday was in winter.

_"The smell of new rain, washing away everything else," _she thought before standing up. Now that she thought about it, Kory had actually been captured for almost eight months.

"How long will I be able to be out?" she asked.

"Until midnight, when your birthday ends," Slade said before Kory took a deep breath and left her room. For the past year almost, the only thing she had seen were the bare walls of that one room. Well, except for when she got sick and went to a medic room, but on the way, her eyes were covered.

_"I'm finally free!" _Kory exclaimed, not caring that she wasn't completely free yet, but just glad to be out of that room. She looked down both halls and one turned while the other one had stairs that led up. Kory wanted to find a window, so she followed the stairs up. When she reached the top, there was a hallway and then another flight of stairs leading up. Looking down the hall, it was dark. Looking up the stairs, there was a small light. Kory decided on the light.

When Kory reached the top of those stairs, there were two hallways and no stairs going further up. Looking to the left, it was darkness. Looking to the right, there was a small light.

_"Why am I following the light? Doesn't that mean I'm going to die?" _Kory asked herself as her legs carried her towards the light that was getting brighter. Kory soon began to hear rushing water, the sound of a shower.

_"Maybe it was a good idea to follow the light," _ Kory thought to herself, hoping this other person would be able to help her. As she kept walking, Kory was sure that the sound was a shower and soon she passed by a door that had steam trailing out from underneath it. Opening the door a crack, Kory was shocked to find a huge bathroom. It was almost bigger than the small box she had been in! Steam filled the room and as Kory walked, her bare feet made a small noise against the tiled floor.

_"A shower sounds so good right now," _Kory thought, finding the curtain to the shower. She turned away from the shower and headed over to the mirror. The mirror was fogged over, so Kory wiped away a small part with her hand. Slade allowed her to clean herself with a cold towel once every two weeks, but she still looked horrible. Her hair had gotten longer and it was a complete mess. It used to be around mid back and now it almost reached her bottom. The clothes Kory was in were dirty, but at least covered her up some.

"Shit," Kory muttered under her breath as the water turned off. She looked for a place to hid and found a cabinet. It was small, but Kory managed to fit inside it, but left it open a crack so she would see. Someone stepped out of the shower and Kory began to shake, fearing they would find her. She guessed it was a guy, looking at the hairs that clung to his wet legs. Kory waited until he left the room before leaving her hiding place.

_"That was too close," _Kory thought, looking at the open door. She turned her body and looked at the mirror once again. Kory cringed at the sight and then looked back at the shower before looking at the door. She shut the door and then turned on the shower. Hanging up an extra towel, Kory stripped out of her previous clothes and got into the shower.

_"God this feels so good," _Kory thought, the water cleaning her body already.

When she got out of the shower, Kory felt amazing. Her hair was clean along with her body and she was finally out of those other clothes. Kory wrapped the towel around her body, not noticing the figure hidden in a corner. She went over to the mirror and when she cleared away a part of it with her hand, Kory screamed. Behind her was a man, staring at her with want in his eyes. Before Kory could react, the man grabbed her arms and pushed her chest against the nearby wall.

"Let me go!" Kory yelled, struggling against his grasp.

"Now why would I let go of a pretty thing like you cutie?" the man asked, already giving her a pet name.

"Don't call me cutie!" Kory snapped and he pushed her closer against the wall.

"Now what do I owe the honor of having you here?" he asked.

"I've **been **here," Kory said.

"Really? I've never seen you," he said, his breath against her neck.

"Master let me out today," Kory said.

"Aw, so you're one of Slade's whores?" he asked and Kory growled.

"I am no whore!" she yelled.

"Feisty, I like it," he whispered into her ear, causing Kory to shiver even if the room was warm.

"Just let me go," she said.

"I don't think I will," he said.

"Master won't be happy if you harm me," Kory said, knowing that that was lie. Slade could care less what happened to her. He beat her all the time, like when she decided to throw a fit about bleeding.

"You and me both know that's a lie. The only reason you're still alive is because he likes your body," he said and Kory gasped as he spun her around to face him. Her back was now pressed against the wall and her towel was the only thing between her chest and his bare one. Kory looked down to find in him a pair of dark gray sweat pants, but nothing more. His hair was still wet which made it flat against his head. Kory finally looked at his face to find his golden eyes moving up and down her body.

"Don't look at me like that," Kory hissed and he brought his gaze back to hers.

"How should I look at you then? With pity? I have no pity for you being here because I do not feel for you," he said.

"That still gives you no right to hold me here and to look at me that way," Kory said, trying to keep calm.

"I have every right to hold you here and there's nothing you can do to stop me," he said before crushing her lips in a kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know that the chapter was pretty short and didn't have all too much in it, but I still hope that you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**

**Kattie**


	4. So Close

Kory tried desperately to fight against his hold, but that was easier said than done. He had his full weight holding her down as he kissed her. Kory gasped when he pushed her closer to the wall giving the man time to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tried to make another attempt of getting out of his grasp, but it ended looking like Kory wanted more when she pushed closer against him. The guy smirked against her lips and brought his hands to her upper back, looking for the end of the towel so he could pull it off.

"Xavier, I think she wants to be let go," Slade said from the doorway and he pulled away from Kory, not looking very pleased.

_"Xavier? This man's name is Xavier?" _Kory thought, looking up at the man holding her against the wall. Panic began to hit her body in tremors and soon she was shaking beneath him, but Xavier didn't seem to notice. That, or he just didn't care.

_"This is the reason I'm here. This man holding me against the wall is the one that brought me to Slade! '_You were practically giving yourself to me by having that rich daddy of yours. I was just there for the money, but then Xavier was kind enough to bring me you.'_," _Kory thought, remembering what Slade had told her a while back.

"Just when I was beginning to enjoy myself, you had to come along," he said, still not letting Kory leave the wall. She wanted to do something, anything that would get Xavier off her, but right now Kory just felt so weak and hopeless.

"You have enough money to enjoy yourself," Slade said.

"Not nearly as fun," Xavier said, looking back at Kory's frightened face.

"Well I don't think being raped on her birthday was on Kory's to do list," Slade said and Xavier looked back at Kory.

"If I had known it was her birthday I would have gotten right to the chase," he said.

"Slave, what were you doing taking a shower anyway? Did I say you could take one?" Slade asked. Kory tried to get herself somewhat together before speaking.

"I am sorry Master, I just thought that since-"

"Exactly, you thought. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, you don't have the freedom to think. Now, you must return to your room unless you'd rather stay up here with Xavier," Slade said and Kory looked back at the man holding her against the wall.

"Let me get dressed," Kory said before Xavier let her go.

"Thanks a lot Slade," he growled before leaving the bathroom.

"Hurry up," Slade said before leaving and closing the bathroom door. Kory quickly dried herself off before pulling back on her clothes. She then ran her fingers through her hair to make up for not having a brush.

_"So much for a day of freedom," _Kory thought before opening the door to find both Slade and Xavier gone.

"Hello?" Kory yelled through the halls. Her voice echoed off the walls and received no reply.

"Which way did I come from?" she asked herself, looking down the halls.

"Shit, Slade is gonna kill me if I get lost!" Kory exclaimed before deciding to go down the hall with no light at the end. (If you remember, she came from a hall with no lights) When Kory reached the end of the hall there was no rushing water, but instead the distant sound of talking. Her heart racing, Kory began to quicken her pace towards the noises. She reached a small room that had a T.V in it and a couch.

"Nobody but, you, Slade, and I are in this place," a voice said from a dark corner and Kory knew she was in trouble. She quickly turned around and began to start running down the hall she had come from while the sound of bare feet chasing after her filled her heart with fear.

"Why must you always run?!" Xavier's voice yelled and Kory began to run faster.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back before turning a corner. The next time she went to turn, Kory slipped on the ground because her feet were still sort of wet. She crashed to the ground and hit the wall. Grunting in pain, Kory grabbed the back of her head.

"You see what happens when you run?" Xavier asked, looking down at her.

"It's better than just giving up," Kory made out, wincing in pain as she tried to move.

"No, because now you're be in pain," he said, smirking as she struggled.

"I would have been in pain if I gave up too," Kory spat and Xavier squatted down to her eye level.

"Don't mistake pain for pleasure," he said, smirking while looking her body over.

"The only thing you could ever cause me is pain. You are after all the one that brought me here," Kory spat before trying to sit up against the wall. She put her hand to the back of her head once again to find blood on it when she pulled it back.

"So you remember that, do you? Well then you should be thanking me for not killing you," Xavier said smugly.

"Yeah, I should thank you for taking me here so that I could become some whore for a mad man!" Kory yelled.

"Now you're admitting you're a whore?" Xavier asked. Kory screamed out in frustration before lunging forward and landing a punch right into Xavier's…hand.

"Did you honestly think I'd just let you hit me?" he asked before turning Kory's arm so that she was now forced to have her back against his hard chest.

"See where acting off your emotions can get you?" Xavier asked, his breath hot against her neck.

"You act off of your lust all the time," Kory countered.

"True, but that gets me so much further than acting off anger has gotten you," he said.

"All I want to do is get back to my cell," Kory said, trying to get free from his grip. Eventually Xavier let her go and they both stood up.

"Have fun finding that," he said.

"That's all?" Kory asked, turning to face him since she had had her back to him before.

"I could do a lot more if you want," Xavier offered.

"No," Kory said before beginning to walk away, but keeping her eyes on him.

"By the way, happy birthday," Xavier said before disappearing from sight.

"Damnit! I'm lost again!" Kory cried not even ten minutes later, looking around the empty halls.

_"Since he went that way, I'll just go this way," _she thought before going in the opposite direction Xavier went. Soon enough, Kory met a dead end forcing her to turn around and go the opposite direction.

_"Great, now I'm walking towards him," _she thought, looking around the halls and trying to be quiet so Xavier wouldn't hear her.

"This must be my lucky day," Xavier said while he was leaning up against the wall.

"Seems like you've been waiting for me," Kory said, walking past him.

"I knew it was a dead end if that's what you mean," Xavier said and as Kory walked past him, Xavier grabbed her arm and spun them around so he was now pinning her to the wall.

"Let me go," Kory said, struggling against his hold.

"I let you go last time," he said.

"Is this some kind of pattern or something? You take me hostage, then let me go, then take me hostage again?" Kory asked, glaring into his golden eyes.

"If you wanted to, I guess you could call it that. This will become a pattern soon too," Xavier said before kissing her once again. Kory's first response was to try and push him away, and when they didn't work, she could only wait for him to stop. When he didn't show any signs of stopping soon, Kory turned her face away from him, ending the kiss.

"You're hard to please, aren't you?" Xavier asked and Kory turned her head so their faces were only inches apart again.

"Let me go," she growled and Xavier smirked.

"We both know I would never do that," he said.

"Let me go!" Kory yelled.

"Why on earth would I do a thing like that?" Xavier asked.

"Because I told you to! Now let me go!" Kory yelled and she began to thrash around. While her arms struggled against Xavier's hold, one of them managed to get free and Kory punched him in the nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Xavier yelled, backing away and holding his nose. Kory didn't waste another second and began taking off down the hall and away from Xavier. While she ran, Kory was able to hear his racing footsteps, but she didn't speed up in fear of slipping again.

"Stairs!" Kory cried as she began to run down stairs, hoping they were the ones leading to her cell. Soon the stairs ended, but another flight came right after, and Kory began to run down those too. Soon she was in a hallway that had a door to the right and a door to the left, but it was followed by other doors in the same pattern.

"Which one?" Kory asked, looking nervously behind her to find Xavier nearing the second flight of stairs. Sweat began to trickle down the side of her head, and Kory began running once again. She reached the end of the hall, but there was a door. Luckily the door was unlocked so Kory threw it open and began to run though another hallway.

Kory was soon running up a flight of stairs and when she reached the top, she heard Xavier throw open the door from the bottom. Kory started running once again, turning left, or right in different hallways hoping Xavier would lose her trail, but he didn't. Kory looked behind her to find Xavier getting closer to her. Hoping she wouldn't fall again, Kory began to speed up again, leaving Xavier behind.

"You can run Kory, but you can't hide," Xavier said, his voice echoing in the hallway. Kory ignored his comment and continued to run, not daring to look back in fear he would be right behind her. Kory soon came to another room and when she closed the door, she locked it. Xavier's pounding fists rattled the ground as Kory looked around for a way out. It looked as though she was in someone's room because there was a large bed, two dressers, and another door.

Kory ran over to the other door and threw it open, but just as she did, Xavier kicked down the other door and began running into the room. Kory ran into the other room and had to squint so she could see. She had stopped running and when her eyes adjusted, Kory gasped to see a large window letting in massive amounts of light.

Just as she was about to run to it, Xavier tackled her to the ground and Kory broke down into tears. She didn't start crying because of the impact, but because she knew that she was a few feet away from freedom but she wasn't fast enough. Her sobbing became harder as Xavier lifted her up and dragged her over to the window. Kory looked out the window and saw the faint outline of city buildings.

She had been so close to being free, but she wasn't fast enough.

--

**Oh my god! I feel so bad for Kory! Can you imagine that? Being so close, but not being able to make it because you were too slow or you tripped. **

**Please review!**

**Kattie **


	5. Cat and Mouse

"Will you stop crying?!" Xavier yelled as he tried to drag Kory out of the room. She only ignored him and kept sobbing and squirming around.

"I said stop crying damn it!" Xavier yelled, throwing Kory down on the bed in the other room. Kory stopped her crying and looked up at him, her eyes blood shot.

"Good, now do you see where we are?" Xavier asked and Kory looked around the best she could since he was pinning her down and blocking most of her view.

"A room," Kory said, her voice shaking.

"Not just only room, **my **bedroom," Xavier said, smirking down at his captive.

"I could take you right here and you would have no say in it," he then added, his eyes once again looking over her body.

"Please let me go," Kory begged, seeing the way his eyes sparkled with lust.

"Slade saved you once, then I let you go, next you got away, and now here we are again. I don't like a chase whore," Xavier said and Kory glared at him.

"I am not a whore!" she yelled.

"Not yet you aren't," Xavier said and Kory's breath quickened.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Whatever I want," he said before trailing his finger down the center of her stomach.

"Don't touch me," Kory said as Xavier's hand began to go down too low.

"Who's going to stop me? We already know Slade doesn't care about you, you're not strong enough to beat me, and I have no intentions of letting you go," he said, his finger now tracing circles on the inside of her thigh.

"Please just let me go," Kory begged, tears forming in her emerald eyes. Xavier didn't respond, but instead moved a few strands of her crimson hair from her face.

"You really are beautiful," he said before kissing her. Now Kory knew it was wrong, really wrong, but she couldn't help the pleasure that tingled her lips as he kissed her. Hating herself, Kory leaned into the kiss, unable to resist his touch. Xavier pulled her closer to him. (If that was possible) He then pulled away from Kory's soft lips to plant butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Xavier wait, please," Kory begged and he actually stopped.

"Why?" Xavier asked, still holding her down.

"I don't want this," Kory said and he chuckled.

"Really, because you were showing me otherwise," he said.

"Please, let me go," Kory said.

"You know I won't, so why don't you stop trying to fight it and just enjoy yourself," Xavier said, moving so they were now looking eachother in the eyes.

"Just please let me go," Kory said again, trying to stay calm.

"But I haven't given you your gift yet," Xavier said, smirking now.

"I don't want it," Kory said.

"Trust me, you will," he said and Kory glared up at him.

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so," Xavier said before kissing Kory once again. This time, she didn't melt into his touch because she was angry. Instead, Kory brought her knee up, and it connected in between Xavier's legs. He cried out before rolling off her, giving Kory the opportunity to run.

She ran out of the room and back into the hallway, not daring to look back in fear of what she might find. Kory ran back down the stairs and into the hallway with the many doors. She franticly began throwing open the unlocked doors to find her room. When Kory heard footsteps pounding on the floor above her, she began to break out into a cold sweat.

"Which one damn it!" she yelled and as the door at the top of the stairs opened. Kory quickly ran to the next door to find it locked. She then when to the door after that to find it locked also.

_"Last door, it has to be this," _Kory thought before opening the door to find it was her room.

"Get back here!" Xavier yelled from the end of the hall. Kory ran inside of her room and hoped to be able to hold the door closed, but Xavier pushed through and she fell back.

"Now you're really gonna pay," he said before grabbing her arm. Kory whimpered as he crushed her arm, and cried out as he pushed her back against the wall.

"Xavier, let her go," Slade said from the doorway. Xavier turned around to glare at him before throwing Kory to the floor.

"Leave us," Slade ordered before Xavier left the room but not before saying,

"You will be mine cutie."

"Why did it take you so long to return?" Slade asked, now circling her. Slade now didn't mind coming into her room when the light was on. The shock was over and even though it was fun to lurk in the dark, it was kinda hard to see for him.

"I got lost," Kory admitted. She knew that since she had said that, now she would get hurt.

"Don't do it again," Slade said.

"I won't," Kory said.

"I'll be back with your dinner later," he said before heading towards the open door.

"You're not mad?" Kory asked.

"I think you've learned what's out there. I know you won't wander far again. Besides, I think what Xavier did to you is a suitable punishment," Slade said before leaving. Kory looked down at her arm and already she could see a bruise in the shape of his hand. She winced when her fingers ran over it and decided it was best to leave it alone.

_"Some birthday this turned out to be," _Kory thought to herself before falling into a needed sleep, exhausted from the day's events. Unfortunately, she was pledged with nightmares.

**000000000000000000000000**

_Soft hands laced around Kory's waist while she lay naked, protected from the crisp early morning air by silk sheets. The room smelt of sweat, tears, and __**blood**__. The metallic smell that made Kory gag with every heavy breath she took. A smell that reminded her of the pain she had felt and of the day she had been taken. It now haunted her, laughed at her and the situation she had gotten herself into. _

_"Why?" Kory whispered. _

_"You know perfectly well why," Xavier's voice said next to her. _

_"No, not why this… I know why this happened," Kory said, blushing at her own words._

_"Why was it me that was taken? You could have gone to any other house, but instead you went to mine. Why?" _

_"Because… I don't know," Xavier said and his lover sat up in the bed._

_"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Kory asked and Xavier shrugged._

_"It happened a couple years ago, I don't remember," he said._

_"I remember everything that happened that day," Kory said as a cold shiver ran up her spine as Xavier kissed her shoulder._

_"I think it's time you get over that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. _

_"How could I get over something like that?" Kory asked, turning her head slightly in attempt to see his face. If she was able to see his face, she would see an expression of pure delight and his furrowed brow signaling frustration._

_"Think of it this way, it brought us together," Xavier said and Kory laughed._

_"I can not believe you just said that," she said and Xavier glared._

_"I'm just trying to make you feel better, but don't expect me to do something like that again," he said. _

_"I won't and thank you Xavier," Kory said. She moved around so they were facing and Xavier kissed her. Although when they pulled away, it wasn't Xavier's golden eyes staring back at her, but instead the dull horrifying eyes of Slade. Kory was too shocked for words and only backed away from him, ending up on the floor. _

_"What's the matter?" Slade asked before laughing. Laughing at her and never stopping._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know that so far the chapters have been fairly short, but they'll hopefully get longer. Before I started posting this story, I already had nine chapters written, but I decided to change around the plot. So some things are being added while others are being removed which makes the chapters not super long. I'm sorry for that, but I really don't want to go back and change a whole bunch around just to make the chapters longer.**

**I'd also like to say sorry for the SUPER long wait for an update. It the end of the school year and I have writing projects due (a story which I will be posting on fanfiction and fictionpress) so I've been busy with that and the homework that I've been getting. Also, my birthday is coming up (June 19****th****) but I have to plan my birthday party for next Sunday because two of my best friends won't be here over the summer and I want them to be there. So I'm very busy right now, but I'm going to try super hard to get an update for Walking With The Damned in. I've already started some of the chapter, but I think I only got like a page into it. So when I do finally update (which will hopefully be during this week) the chapters may be short. Please don't get pissy if they are because I'm really not in the mood to deal with it. Like I said earlier, things have been busy. **

**Please review!**

**Kattie**


	6. Drugs

Kory woke with a startle, shaking against the cold air and the fear that remained with her even after she woke. It had been a couple of weeks since her birthday, but the dreams still came. It was always her and Xavier as lovers, but in the end, instead of it being Xavier she was kissing, it would be Slade and he would either laugh at her, or rape her. Either way, the memories of the nightmares remained fresh in her mind as Kory sat alone in her room.

The more Kory thought about those horrid dreams, the more she realized what was to happen and what was happening. She was falling in love with Xavier. Yes, even though he only wanted her for her body, Kory couldn't help but love him. Maybe it was because of the situation she was in and she craved a human feeling instead of being scared shitless all the time. Though, either way; Kory was falling in love with Xavier. She guessed the dreams meant that she would fall in love with Xavier and then Slade would find out and do something awful; maybe kill her or Xavier.

_"Would it have been a bad thing to give myself to Xavier? Would that be considered giving up?" _Kory thought, her back against the cement wall. Yes, she the thought, maybe it was time to let Xavier in. Even though she had only known him for what? A day? It didn't matter. All that mattered was feeling whole again and she hoped that with Xavier's help she would. Now all she had to do was find a way to Xavier since she was trapped inside this room.

_"The only door is locked, there's no windows, and no secret passage ways… or is there?" _Kory thought and she looked around. Kory started pushing over random things, feeling along the walls, and crawling around on her hands and knees, but found nothing.

_"Should have known Slade wasn't stupid enough to put me in a room with a secret passage way. I guess I'll just have to wait until my next birthday," _Kory thought before returning to her bed. She simply sat there, wondering what would have happened if she did manage to get out.

_"What if Xavier decided he didn't want me?" _Kory thought, staring blankly at the wall a few meters away from where she sat now.

_"Well obviously he does! I can tell by the way he looks at me, touches me, and kisses me. God those kisses are amazing," _Kory thought and a dreamy smile came to her face. She continued to think until the door opened and Slade walked in.

"Good to see you're awake, or you wouldn't have gotten fed," he said placing the food on the floor before turning to leave.

"Master, will I be able to leave my room again?" Kory asked before he left the room completely. A smirk formed under his mask, even though she had no way of telling.

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" Slade asked.

"I would think that after what happened on your birthday you would never want to leave this room again," he then added.

"I guess I just wanted to get out and look around some more since on the birthday my time was kind of spilt in half since I ran into Xavier," Kory said and her Master's smirk grew wider.

"You don't by any chance wish to see Xavier again do you?" he asked and Kory quickly tried to hide the shock that was splashed across her face.

"No, I just want to look around some more," she quickly said with a tone to her voice; one that Slade didn't like. He was in front of Kory with in mere seconds and soon her cheek was throbbing in a result of being slapped.

"You will be wise to think before you speak," Slade said before standing.

"I might allow you to look around in a couple months," he then added before leaving Kory alone once again. Slade may have said in a couple of months, and there was still a chance he wouldn't let Kory out, but her heart still beat with excitement. There was still a chance she could get out and see Xavier again.

_"Wait, hold on a second. There had been a window! Forget Xavier! I'm getting the hell out of here!" _Kory thought and she then groaned when her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch.

"Stupid heart, always having to fall in love," Kory muttered to herself before lying down. Kory had actually had quiet a reputation of being in love. It wasn't like she was a slut or anything, especially since she was still a virgin, but Kory had been with more than a couple guys in her life to know that she easily fell 'in love'. To be honest, Kory didn't know if she was in love when she was with other men or if it was just her heart playing tricks on her. With the exception of a few, Kory's heart had claimed to be 'in love' with almost every guy she had been with… especially Richard.

First there was Allen, a real sweetie, but way too sensitive for Kory's likings. Then, there was Garfield who was a complete idiot, but always knew how to brighten your mood. That lasted for like two weeks before they broke up and Gar got together with Rachel, one of Kory's friends. Kory was perfectly fine with them being together since she only thought of Gar as a brother and they were still together before Kory was taken. After Gar, Kory went to Roy who was a cocky, huge ego, hunk. Kory had to admit that he had one of the most amazing bodies, but all there was between them was lust and even then nothing happened between them. After Roy, Kory bounced around to Kyle, some guy she sat next to in science. To tell you the truth, she only went out with him because he was smart and she hoped to get help on a huge science test coming up. She ended up breaking up with him like after a week; maybe not even. After Kyle, Kory went to a few other guys that she can't remember now before finally ending up with Richard.

Richard was the only guy Kory ever dated that she considered giving up her virginity to. They were together for almost a year before Kory was taken and she guessed that now Richard had long since given up on her and was dating other people. Now, Kory had Xavier and she was now more than willing to give her virginity to him. Say she was moving to fast or call her a horny slut, but Kory wanted Xavier. She didn't care if she was giving herself away, she just wanted him. She wanted Xavier so she could feel human again, to have the feeling of love over power the fear and maybe she could use him to help get out.

_"No, that would be horrible, but if it's a way to get out of here…. No! I won't use Xavier to get out; I'll just use him for other things. Is that just as bad as using him to get out?" _Kory battled with her mind, ending with her brows furrowed.

_"No," _she decided. It would be wrong to use Xavier for such a thing. Using him to get herself free, but then where would she go? Slade was right, she had no where to go. Richard had probably moved on to better things, her home was destroyed, her friends probably forgot about her, and she had no family to run to. Kory had nothing outside of these walls, so using Xavier to get free would be pointless anyway. After agreeing that she would find Xavier once she had the chance, Kory ate only to being to feel very drowsy.

"What's going on?" Kory mumbled, holding her head in hope to stop the room from spinning.

"It's called drugs my little whore," Slade said, walking into the room. Kory tried to look up at him, but it hurt to lift her head so instead she fell to the floor.

"Amazing things, aren't they?" Slade then asked.

"Yes Master," Kory said weakly, still feeling rather sick and something else.

"Do you know what these drugs do?" Slade then asked, looking down at her. Suddenly, the room stopped spinning, everything was in focus, but there was a red tint to the lighting. That and the way Kory felt was going insane.

"What did you put in me?" she growled, looking up at him while on her hands in knees.

"It's not what I've put in you; it's what I have _yet _to put in you," Slade said before he pulled Kory up to her feet. Kory was staring up into his single showing eye before the lights when out and she couldn't see anything; only feel. Kory could feel the wandering eyes, a slight breeze brush past her leg as Slade circled her, and then Kory felt lips against her. She knew it was Slade kissing her and that she should recoil in disgust, but her body wouldn't let her. Her body leaned into the kiss, wanting more. As the kiss deepened, it wasn't with love, but with lust, from both of them.

Kory gasped when her back was pressed against the wall, but then moaned as a tongue slipped into her mouth. As they kissed, Kory's hands began to drift towards Slade's face, but he pulled away.

"Do not touch my face," he ordered, his voice husky, before continue to kiss Kory once again.

"Yes Master," she said weakly before moaning as he kissed down her neck.

_"Why am I moaning? Why am I enjoying his touch? His kiss? Why am I enjoying this?!" _Kory screamed in her head, but she couldn't stop kissing him! Soon, Kory's top was slowly being slipped off of her shoulders and she gasped when her chest was fully exposed to the cold air. A gloved hand came up and pinched the hardened nipple, causing Kory to gasp once again. Then, the hands were replaced with a mouth leaving Kory's mouth free to moan; which she did. It was when Slade's hand began to trace up her thigh that an alarm sounded, lighting up the room with a flashing red light. Slade pulled back and in one light, he was mask less (but it was too hard to tell what he looked like) and in the next, Kory was staring at his single eye once again.

"Damn it," he growled before leaving the room in such a hurry that he forgot to close the door.

_"It's open! Go for it before he closes the door again!" _Kory's thought screamed and she did just that. Kory ran as fast as her legs would carry her while she pulled back up her top and the lights continued to flash. Hurrying up a flight of stairs, Kory hooked a left and continued to run; not really sure where she was going. It wasn't until she was about to give up that Kory heard fast foot steps coming from down the hall. She knew they weren't Slade's because his were always calm so it meant they had to be Xavier's.

"Some how I have a hard time believing Slade let you out Cutie," Xavier said, using the pet name he gave her.

"Would you believe me if I told you he left the door open?" Kory asked and Xavier smirked, loving the innocent tone to her voice.

"Do you honestly think I care how you got out?" he asked, staring her down with his fiery eyes.

"No," Kory said before actually leaning forward and kissing him. For once, it wasn't Xavier that brought upon the kiss, but it was Kory that had made the first move and from there Xavier was more than willing to take over.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry for the StarSlade creepiness! There will be more though so you must get over it, think about Kory ending up with Xavier in the end anyways, or just stop reading. (But I'd prefer it not be the last option) **

**Please review!**

**Kattie**


	7. Second Thoughts

_"Where is Xavier damn it! This is what I get for letting him choose his own room!" _Slade thought bitterly as he walked into the security room. The flashing lights and alarm meant that somebody was getting too close to their hide out. Now, as Slade watched the many screens, he saw nothing but shadows in the distance and decided it was best to get ready.

_"That boy better have one hell of a reason for not being here right now," _Slade thought before going into another room and leaving the screens. Little did he know that Xavier had a really good reason for not being there at the moment.

--

Letting his tongue explore her sweet mouth, Xavier couldn't have been happier. Sure the alarm was sounding, but this was way more important. Because there in front of him, was probably one of the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth and she was moaning against his touch. No, not squirming, struggling, or whimpering, but actually moaning. It wasn't like it was unnatural for a woman to moan while Xavier was around, let alone actually touching her, but this girl was different which made it all the more pleasurable.

_"This is what I want. This is what I need," _Kory continuously thought to herself, but it never seemed to stick.

_"Would it be painful? Would it be worth it?" _she thought. Kory knew it would be painful, really painful, but she wasn't quiet sure if it would be worth it. After this would Xavier require to see her more? Would she be moved out of that dreaded room? Or would her and Xavier only be a one time thing? Was she just something Xavier used, feeling nothing for her but lust and pleasure? The questions were endless and Kory tried to push them away, but that seemed very hard to do as Xavier kissed her roughly.

Kory had always guessed that when the right time came, the time to finally go to bed with a man, that her thoughts would only be on him, but instead they were drifting further and further away from Xavier with every kiss. Her mind wandered to the common feeling of love, and the alien feeling of lust. Kory wasn't quiet sure if it was the drug that made her want this, or if she truly did want it. These were the thoughts that distracted Kory from what was happening to her at that time. She was so caught up in her thoughts that Kory was unable to realize that Xavier had picked her up and was now carrying her to his room. It was when she plopped down on the bed and he began to kiss down her neck that Kory did finally come back to reality.

"Xavier?" she asked weakly.

"Do you love me?" Kory then asked after not getting an answer from him. Xavier stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Then why are you doing this? I believe I love you, but I need to know if you love me back," Kory said and Xavier sighed.

"Kory, you're beautiful with a killer body, the only thing I feel for you is lust. You can't honestly expect me to fall I love with you after only seeing you like twice," he said.

"Why shouldn't I expect that from you? I'm positive of my feelings for you. Why can't you be positive of your feelings for me?" Kory asked.

"It's more complicated with guys," Xavier said and Kory didn't respond.

"Do you want this or not?" Xavier then asked and Kory sat up.

"I'll want it when you want it… for the right reason," she said. With one last lingering kiss, Xavier stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kory asked.

"I need to go find out what's going on," he said before leaving her. Kory sat on the bed for a moment later before standing up. She turned to leave the room, but then remembered the last time she had been in the room that there had been another door that led to a room with a window! Quickly, Kory ran over to the door to find it unlocked and threw it open. Sunlight poured into the room and Kory smiled. She went over to the window and looked out to see silhouettes of people in a distance, the very faint shadow of buildings (which were miles away), Slade, and the masked man from the night she was taken.

"He's alive?" Kory croaked out, watching as the masked man ran off toward the people in the distance. Slade ran off in the opposite direction and if it hadn't been for the fact that Kory was so off in her own little world, she would have heard at least four or five gun shots.

_"Has he been here this whole time? Just in another part of this prison?"_ Kory thought. Feeling dizzy and light headed, she returned to Xavier's room and sat down on the bed, holding a hand to her spinning head.

_"Why am I so scared of him anyway? He's just some guy! I have every right to be as scared of Slade as I am him! I should be more scared of Slade!" _Kory thought.

"Why am I even scared of him? All he did was kill my family, tell me I was lucky, and then kidnap me which brought me here? That's not much," she said aloud.

"Yeah! I shouldn't fear him, I should hate him!" Kory finally decided and with that she stood up.

_"Now what do I do?" _she then thought to herself.

_"Return to my cell before Slade finds out I even left, or stay here and face Xavier?" _Kory thought, pacing around the room. After pacing the distance of the room almost six times, Kory decided it'd be best that she returned to her own room. As she went to open the door, it slammed open and Kory was knocked to the ground.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you?" Slade asked, staring down at her with his single eye.

"N-no Master," Kory stuttered, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"Then why are you in here?" Slade asked. When he asked this, Kory was unsure of what to say. She couldn't say she came here to find Xavier because then Xavier would be punished as would she.

"I was simply wandering around and stumbled upon this room," Kory lied.

"Really? Because that's not what Xavier told me," Slade said and Kory gasped.

"When I discovered you gone from your room, I asked him if he had seen you and he told me the last place he had seen you was in his room," he then added, a smirk hidden behind his metal mask. Kory was unable to reply to what Slade had just said.

"At a loss of words because he betrayed you?" Slade asked mockingly. He then raised his foot so he could kick Kory, but she rolled to the side and then stood up to run. The sound of Slade's footsteps followed Kory as she ran, but his steps were slow as in walking calmly.

_"He knows I have nowhere to run, why should he stress himself?" _Kory thought. As she continued to run, her hurried footsteps sounded like a whisper compared to the loud sound of Slade's metal footsteps. Kory wasn't sure if it was her fear making them sound louder or if it was that Slade was in fact wearing metal toed boots. All the same, fear was beginning to take over Kory's actions and soon she would be frozen with fear which wouldn't be good at all for her.

"Kory, you know you have nowhere to run. Why waste your energy? Trust me when I say you'll need it later," Slade's voice echoed through the dim hallways. 

_**"Don't you dare stop running!" **_a voice inside Kory's mind yelled and she did as told. As much as she tried not to, Kory soon began to think about what Slade might do to her when he did finally catch up and stop her.

_"Don't think about it," _Kory repeatedly thought, but even that got her thinking.

_"Maybe he'll hit me again? Slap me? Kick me? Starve me? Rape me?" _the last thought made Kory lose all thought process of what she was doing which ended her on her butt from running head on into a wall.

"Looks like you've got yourself in quiet a delicate situation," Xavier said, leaning against the wall and looking down at Kory with a smirk.

"Yeah, because of you. I lied to Slade about why I was there and then it turns out that you told him anyway. So now I'm running from him and I hate you," Kory said, glaring at him as she stood up.

"Let me make it up to you," Xavier offered.

"How could you make it up to me?" she asked, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed against her chest.

"I can hide you where he won't find you," Xavier offered and Kory glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you," she hissed before Xavier grabbed her by the hand and started running down another hallway… in the opposite way that Kory would have gone.

"How much longer until we get there?" Kory asked.

"Soon, just stay quiet and try to keep up," Xavier whispered before picking up his speed. Kory tried her best to keep up with his speed, but soon she found her feet stumbling beneath her. Kory yelped when she tripped and began falling towards the floor waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"Xavier," she breathed, looking up into his fiery eyes.

"We have to hurry," he breathed back before quickly pulling them both up.

"Get on my back, it will be easier," Xavier ordered. Kory didn't bother to argue, so she jumped onto Xavier's back and he began running again. As Kory held onto him, she smiled and breathed in his sent; wondering when she would see him again after this.

"We're here," Xavier whispered, bringing Kory back from her dream.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled before jumping off him and looking around. It was a small room, smaller than the one she was previously being held in, with nothing in it but a small window letting in some light.

"It's not much but, I can bring in some things for you every once in a while," Xavier said.

"Thanks again Xavier," Kory said, giving him a small hug before letting go.

"I'll be back later tonight," he said before quickly kissing Kory and then leaving her, her hands touching her lips.

--

Yeah it's kinda short and not with a lot in it, but don't worry, things will heat up soon! Sorry for the long wait for an update! I should be updating Walking With The Damned and Being With You Only Brings The Tears soon as well.

Please review!

Kattie


	8. If You Knew the Truth, You'd Hate Me

"Kory," Xavier whispered, stepping inside the small room. Kory quickly looked away from the window where her gaze was on the full moon outside.

"It's amazing you know," she mumbled, returning her gaze to the outside world.

"What is?" Xavier asked, slowly walking over to her.

"The sky, the moon, the stars, the sun. God, I miss the sun," Kory said, looking back up at the sky once again.

"You're tired of being trapped here," Xavier said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I need to feel the cool air again," Kory replied.

"I'm sorry," Xavier whispered, his eyes also on something beautiful, but it wasn't the moon.

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong to me," Kory said, looking at him. The moon lit up her eyes and added a hidden twinkle to them.

"I'm the reason you're here," Xavier mumbled, unable to look her in the eyes.

"No you're not. It's Slade and that masked man's fault," Kory said and Xavier took a sharp intake of breath.

"I have to go," he said before pulling away from Kory's gaze and returning to the door.

"When will you be back?" Kory asked.

"Early tomorrow morning," Xavier said before leaving her once again.

--

_"He said he'll be back which means he'll be back," _Kory thought, looking out the window once again to see that it was nearing sunrise. Just as she was about to go check outside, the door opened and Xavier tip toed in with some food.

"Oh, you're awake," he said, sounding a little surprised.

"I couldn't sleep," Kory admitted and Xavier looked around after putting the food on the ground.

"I would guess not. I'll work on getting you something to sleep on," he said, thinking that was the reason for her missing sleep.

"Is Slade mad?" Kory asked.

"Furious, I'm lucky I made it back here with my head," Xavier joked, but Kory did not laugh.

"What's his plan to find me?" she asked.

"Search the place, put up a sensor grid around the place and stuff like that, but you don't have anything to worry about. I'll keep you safe," Xavier said, looking at Kory.

"Would it be better if I just gave up and went back to Slade?" Kory asked.

"Yeah if you want to die. He was pretty pissed off when I left him. Swearing at everything, breaking stuff, and punching holes in the walls. I've only seen him act like this one other time and that was when I brought this girl back after I went out for a drink. I thought he was going to kill the girl… actually he did," Xavier said.

"Oh, so you've brought girls back?" Kory asked, crossing her arms.

"So? Cutie I know I'm not the first one you've been with," Xavier replied simply.

"Yeah well not like _that_," Kory said.

"A guy's gotta get what he needs," Xavier said and Kory wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"When do you think I'll be able to get out of here for good?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Not for quiet some time. If you're lucky, a year, maybe two," Xavier said, and Kory gasped.

"A year maybe two?!" she whispered.

"Yeah, it isn't that easy to sneak people out of here. I've done it before, but I wasn't under such tight security. Even then it was still hard," Xavier said.

"What would you need to do in order to get me out without triggering security?" Kory asked.

"Study what time the cameras are on and what they're taping when they are on and for how long. I'd have to find a way about the sensor grid and if I don't the minute you got out, you would trigger it and Slade would come after you. I'd also have to find a way to get you past Slade which is probably the hardest challenge," Xavier explained.

"A year or two, right?" Kory asked again.

"Yeah," Xavier said.

"And you'll come to see me as often as possible?" Kory asked and Xavier raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then I'll wait," she said and Xavier smirked.

"I had a feeling you would," he said before kissing Kory lightly on the lips.

"You should probably go now before Slade starts looking for you," she said when they pulled apart.

"I'll be back later," Xavier whispered before leaving once again. Once he was gone Kory looked down at the food he had brought her.

_"This is probably the best food I've had in a year," _Kory thought as she ate a piece of buttered toast. Along with it came an apple, a bagel, and a water bottle. The day went on dully, nothing for Kory to really do but think about things that made her sad. Some of the things she thought of were her friends and if they missed her. Another was of her dead family, but she was sad because a part of her was glad they were dead. Then there was Xavier to think about and if he truly loved her or if he was just trying to get her in bed. Though the oddest thing that came to Kory's mind was Richard, her ex-boyfriend.

_"Does he think of me? Does he regret breaking up with me because that same day I was kidnapped? Does he even care if I'm gone?" _these were the kind of questions that plagued Kory's mind. She thought of the many answers to those questions until Xavier returned later that night.

"Hey Cutie," he said, placing the tray on the ground and sitting down against the wall next to Kory.

"Slade still pissed?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, but he brought back some whore last night and she isn't dead yet so I guess she's a substitute until he finds you," Xavier said and Kory shivered.

"I totally forgot that I have something for you, I'll bring it tomorrow morning," Xavier said.

"It's fine," she said.

"Well it would have been a softer surface to sleep on," he said.

"Xavier? Why are you being so nice to me?" Kory asked.

"What can I say Cutie, you're getting to me," Xavier said with a shrug.

"What'll happen when I'm gone?" Kory asked.

"I'll just go back to being the way I always was," he said.

"And how was that?" she asked.

"You'd hate me if I told you," Xavier said quietly.

"I could never hate you Xavier, you've shown me nothing but kindness," Kory told him.

"Maybe now you think of me as kind, but I'm really just as bad as Slade, except I don't kidnap people for myself, just for him," Xavier said.

"You mean you go and get people for Slade's pleasure?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, like what I did to you."

--

Cliffy!! Please review!

Kattie


	9. Satisfaction

"What?" Kory asked, unable to believe what she had heard, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. Xavier didn't reply, but didn't look at her either.

"It was you? You were the man in the mask that killed my parents and took me away from my friends?! You were the one that ruined my life?!" she yelled and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet down unless you want Slade to find you," Xavier whispered to her, afraid that Slade may have heard her yelling. Kory bit down on his hand and he pulled it away from her mouth so she could speak.

"You want me to quiet down? I just found out that the one person I trusted, maybe even _loved_ is the one that _ruined _my life! Get the hell away from me!" she yelled completely ignoring his warnings.

"Do you want Slade to find you?" Xavier hissed, glaring at the stubborn woman.

"It's better than being around you! You _destroyed _my life! Decided to play God's left hand and kill my parents, destroy my home, and take me away from _everything_ I had ever know! I hate you!" Kory yelled, tears now spilling from her emerald eyes as she thought back to the night the masked man (who she now knew to be Xavier) ruined her life.

"Would you rather be with Slade or me?" Xavier asked and without pausing to think, she answered with the word that would change her life.

"_Yes_," Kory hissed before being yanked to her feet. Xavier then began to pull her out of the room and down the halls. "Where are you taking me? Are you insane?" Kory whispered harshly.

"You said you'd rather be with Slade than me. I'm just giving you what you wanted Cutie," Xavier said, residing to the nick name he had first given her.

"No! Let me go!" she cried out, struggling against his death grip while he continued to drag her through the halls. Kory kept struggling, but soon she knew it was useless when they approached a rather large door. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but found she couldn't as Xavier opened the door and threw her in.

"I found her hiding in one of the empty rooms," he said, his voice holding no emotion as Kory whimpered. A large chair spun around and sitting in it, was none other than Slade.

"Well well, Kory, what a pleasure. Xavier, you may spend the night in town to treat yourself. Don't disturb me for the next week," he ordered. Kory looked back to Xavier with pleading eyes only to see him nod before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"How'd you hide so easily? I know you couldn't have done it on your own," Slade asked, circling Kory while she tried to stop her legs from trembling.

"I-I f-found the p-place on my o-own," she stuttered out, staring down at the ground instead of at the man who was circling her.

"I don't believe you, but it doesn't matter much. All that matters is that you are here now and this time, you won't get away," Slade said, his breath warm on Kory's next as he stood behind her.

"P-please let m-me go," Kory begged while Slade trailed a gloved hand ove her arm.

"We both know I can't do that slave. You are to address me as Master until I am done with you which won't be for a while. I could have made this a lot less painful for you, but now I don't see that happening," the lights turned off ,"you are going to hate every second of this while I will love it. You are going to be treated this way until you learn and begging will do nothing."

Kory was now shaking and whimpering with fear because she knew what was to come.

"Swallow it," Slade ordered, holding a bare hand against her mouth. Kory swallowed the small pill that he was holding and then the hand vanished. She was left standing there before slowly feeling the clothes being removed from her.

"N-no. Please d-don't," Kory said, her voice weak and hoarse as the tears now fell from her eyes.

"Begging will do nothing if not tempt me more," Slade's harsh words cut into the silence as Kory felt the last of her clothes being removed.

"If you hadn't run away, this could have been a lot less painful. But now, I'm going to enjoy your screams even more. Next time you try and run away, expect it to be worse," he said, eyes trailing over Kory's naked body. Using little strength, Slade picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

"P-please," Kory sobbed before letting out a scream. The one thing that she had left, her innocents, was gone and now she was empty.

**0000000000000000000**

Xavier strolled the streets of Jump City, looking around for a place he could go to pick up some whores. Though his attention wasn't really on his surroundings, but instead on the thoughts of a certain innocent red head.

_"Well she isn't innocent any more, that's for sure," _Xavier though, wincing slightly at the thought of what Slade was doing to Kory at the moment. Even though he hated to admit it, Xavier had grown sort of attached to her and it pained him to think about what was happening to her right now.

_"Was it right to give her up to Slade?" _he thought. This thought was the one that pledged him the most since he knew that it wasn't the right thing. Nobody should have had to go through what Kory was going through right now and the thought of that made Xavier think of all the girls before her that he had stolen for Slade. Kory made eight, and even though it seemed like a small amount, Xavier knew the amount of damage done to them was colossal. Sighing, he brought his gaze up from the ground and was shocked with what he saw. On one of the lamp posts, there was a missing sign for Kory. The picture looked to be one that was taken for school and she was smiling, something Xavier can't recall her ever doing in that prison. He then looked at the reward and almost fell over.

_"300,000 dollars?!" _he thought, rubbing his eyes and then looking at the poster once again. Xavier hadn't seen wrong, that six digit number was up there and mocking him.

"Who the hell would pay that much to get her back?" he mumbled to himself, pulling the poster off the of the street lamp carefully so that it didn't rip. Xavier checked the name and recognized it right away.

_"Bruce Wayne eh, what do he want with her?" _he thought before recalling that said man had adopted a kid around Kory's age named Richard.

"This is just _too _good. Richard, the ex-boyfriend, is putting up a reward under daddy's name for the guy who finds Kory," Xavier concluded, laughing at the situation while pocketing the poster that he would show Slade when he got back. Until then, Xavier planned to enjoy himself, and he knew exactly how.

"How much would I cost for the night?" Xavier asked when he spotted a blonde woman leaning against a building in tight clothing that didn't cover much. The woman looked him over before pushing herself off the side of the building.

"For you, I could lower the cost some," she purred before following Xavier back to his hotel room.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ugh, you can all kill me now because I know that was a horrible update. I'd like to say the updates will get better and come faster, but school starts on the 26th for me, so I'm gonna start getting real busy real fast. Don't worry though because I will keep updating. Just don't be surprised if they take a long time…. Like almost a whole month. I'm gonna be in 8th grade this year, so I just expect thing to get harder.

Good news though, I'm working on the update for Walking With The Damned right now, so that should hopefully be posted in the next week or so followed by an update for Being With You Only Brings The Tears.

Please review!

Kattie


	10. Letting It Out

Xavier entered the seemingly abandoned building with a rather smug smirk on his face. During the week he had been away, Xavier had managed to land it with three different girls and nothing could take away the satisfaction he was feeling at the moment. A female scream echoed off the metal walls and Xavier knew it to belong to Kory. Seemed there was something that could take away his satisfied feeling because the smirk dropped from Xavier's face as he felt the guilt weigh down on him once again.

_"Was it right to turn Kory into Slade?" _He knew the answer was no, but still tried to justify himself.

_"She herself said that she'd rather be with him than around me so in a way I was just doing as she told." _Xavier still didn't feel any better and, if possible, just started to feel worse for what he had done as Kory's screams continued to echo off the walls.

_"It's gonna be fun trying to get to sleep tonight." _

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Kory's throat was dry and raw from nearly screaming her lungs out, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the lower half of her body did. Slade certainly hadn't been lying when he said he was going to make her pay for running off because he had shown no mercy even as tears streamed down Kory's pale face like a pained rain from the heavens. The past week had been living hell for Kory and now, as she attempted to make her way to the bathroom in hopes of possibly ridding herself of the blood, sweat, and tears that covered her body like another layer of skin, she still couldn't hold back the whimpers of pain despite the fact that Slade hadn't touched her in the past day.

_"Why does it hurt so much? Why can't my body just get used to it so I can go numb and accept my fate?" _she wondered while flipping on the light in the bathroom and squinting because of the brightness of it. Kory had finally made it to the bathroom and now she crawled, yes _crawled_ because it was the only action she could make with what little energy was left in her body, to the bathtub. Before she had even turned on the water, Kory climbed into the white marble containment. Once inside she turned on the water and let out a shriek from it's coldness but she quickly turned it to hot.

_"I can still feel his touch," _she thought before turning on the water hotter. It hurt, but not as much as the ache she felt within herself. _"With any luck," _she thought while still turning it hotter, _"it'll burn the skin right off of me so Slade will be disgusted by me and kill me." _Kory had reached the point where it was better to be dead than stuck with the man she was, but she knew he wouldn't let her off so easy. Ha! kill her; like he would even dream of doing that.

_'You're too much fun'_ he had told her when Kory begged for him to kill her instead of putting her through the torture he was. Just when the water was going to begin overflowing, Kory turned it off and settled back into the water; a low hiss escaping her split lips from the intense heat.

_"They lied," _she thought grimly while taking a towel from near by and dipping it into the water and beginning to clean off her body the best she could. All of her friends who had been so spontaneous as to give up their virginity said that sex was amazing and the best thing ever though the way Kory say it was that it was hell on earth and nothing but pain.

_"No, that's rape and it's all I'll ever know." _This thought actually made Kory's eyes begin to water but she tried to fight the urge and instead looked up at the ceiling while holding the bridge of her nose in an attempt to make the tears go away. She had already shed enough tears.

"Don't fall asleep in there, I'd hate for you to drown since I have yet to have my fill of you." Slade's voice made Kory jump before she turned around in the bathtub so she could face him. Just looking at him made her tremble as a cold sweat broke out over her body despite the burning water she was soaking in. Kory knew of what he could do to her and despite the laid back look he had, a pair of sweats along with a grey t-shirt that fit somewhat loosely, she knew he was always on guard and ready to attack if the situation called for it.

"I'll bring some food and water since you haven't eaten in the past couple of days and then you may rest, but only for a while so I suggest you hurry up in there," Slade threw in before turning and leaving Kory alone in the bathroom once again. Once he was gone and Kory had heard the sound of the door shutting some of her fear was gone as the trembling stopped and her heart beat began to not echo within her ears.

_"Food," _she thought before placing a hand to her empty stomach as it gave a lurch. Not having any food or water for almost the past three days had certainly made Kory weak and actually feel ill since her body wasn't getting the care it deserved and needed. Almost ten minutes later Slade came back into the bathroom just as Kory was wrapping a towel around her thin body.

"You have six hours. The room will be locked so don't even try to get out," he said and Kory nodded before Slade was gone once again. Feeling desire for substance within her body, Kory quickly, well as quickly as she could, made her way over to the plate Slade had left for her on the counter. It wasn't much, just a peanut butter and jelly with a bottle of water and an apple, but all the same it was better than the nothing Kory had been receiving these past few days.

The sandwich was first to go and too quickly too since Kory soon found herself hunched over the toilet throwing it up.

"Ugh," she groaned while sitting back against the wall and holding her aching stomach. Her body wasn't used to taking in this much food even if before she would have been able to eat a whole pizza. Kory had gotten so used to eating so little that when given this large amount of food her stomach hadn't been able to hold it all. When it came time for Kory to eat the apple she ate it slowly and only finished about half of it before chugging down all of the water. Even after eating and drinking the empty feeling within Kory's body wasn't filled but she knew that wasn't something that would go away by eating no matter if she ate an elephant.

Now that she was done eating Kory dried off her body and most of her hair before she threw the towel into the dirty hamper and made her way back into the bedroom. The sheets had been changed while she was in the bathtub and Kory knew it wasn't by Slade which meant that he had to have some kind of maid which gave Kory a small sliver of hope.

_"Maybe she'll be kind and take pity on me and help me get out of here," _she thought but then quickly dismissed those thoughts because she knew something like that would never happen. The maid would probably fear too much for her own life to do something like that. Letting out a tired sigh Kory slowly made her way towards the bed and climbed in. Once her head hit the pillow she was asleep only to be greeted by horrible nightmares and then mocking dreams of what could've been if she was never taken.

_"Wake up Kory. You can't sleep the day away." A calming voice woke Kory from her sleep and she yawned before stretching her well rested limbs. Opening her eyes slowly, Kory turned over and smiled at the man who lay in bed next to her. _

_"Morning Mr. Grayson," she told him while snuggling against his bare chest. Said man chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist which was slowly growing larger because of the child inside._

_"Morning Mrs. Grayson," he replied before kissing said woman's lips passionately. _

_"What's for breakfast Richard?" Kory mumbled, her words slightly slurred having just woken up from her slumber. _

_"Whatever you're craving," he stated which left a lot of options for what said breakfast would be. _

_"I want a cheeseburger," Kory told her husband with a sweet smile while she batted her eyelashes at him. Richard laughed before sitting up in bed, pulling his wife up with him while doing so. _

_"Then hurry up and get dressed and I'll drive you over to Burger King or something," he said and Kory laughed too before leaving their soft bed and heading over to her large walk-in closet. From there she quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before grabbing some plain flip-flops and her sunglasses._

_"Let's go Richard before the baby starts kicking again," she announced while walking out of the closet. What she saw made her drop the purse she had grabbed while a gasp escaped through her parted lips._

_"A baby huh? How sweet my little whore. I always thought you'd make a wonderful mother if you lived to see that time." His voice was like a slap to the face because of the mocking tone he held within his words._

_"You know if it weren't for Xavier you wouldn't even have that bastard of yours within your stomach. It's ruined that pretty body of yours," Slade pointed out though Richard had told Kory that the baby made her look more alive and made her skin glow with joy and pride. _

_"What do you want?" Kory asked after finally regaining her strength to speak. _

_"I simply came to get what's mine so why don't you be a good little whore and get your ass over here before I kill your precious lover," Slade threatened and it was then that Kory noticed Richard being held off to the side by one of Slade's men with a gun held against his temple. Kory knew from experience that when a gun is held against your temple a cold chill runs through your veins starting at that part of your head before it slowly begins to numb your body and all you can do is tremble against the captor's hold. Though Richard didn't have to worry about any of that since he was currently unconscious and unaware to the whole situation._

_"Please, just don't hurt him," Kory begged while the tears began to stream down her face. When she had left seven months ago she thought she'd be done with Slade and all the rape and pain, but it seemed she was anything but done since he had come back for her and now he had both Richard and her unborn child to hold against her. _

_"I can do anything I want to him and I'll make you watch unless you get over here you worthless whore," Slade ordered. The tears continued to fall as Kory slowly walked over to him, her eyes constantly flicking over to where Richard was being held and then back to the man who had ruined her life two times now. _

_"Good pet," Slade said before slapping Kory harshly. "That's for running away in the first place," he slapped her again, "and that's for getting pregnant you fucking slut. The first thing I'm going to do is kill that little bastard of yours before I'm going to take you hard and slow until your bleeding and begging me to kill you. But I won't kill you because first I want to hear you scream until your lungs give out and then maybe I'll kill you after killing your precious husband," he snarled while Kory began to weep since there was nothing else she could do. She was powerless against this man and everyone in the room knew it. _

_"Let her go Slade," a new voice ordered and Kory's heart stopped for a moment when she registered who the voice was. _

_"How noble of you to show up Xavier. You know I was counting on you to show up because it makes this so much better," Slade said before he had Kory in his grasp with a knife held to her large stomach. _

_"If you hurt the baby Kory will die," Xavier pointed out and it was true because Slade wouldn't have enough time to get Kory to a hospital in order to stop the bleeding that would follow killing the baby._

_"I know, but wouldn't it just be wonderful to kill both your lover and your child in front of your very eyes? You'd be all but helpless and then I'd leave you here so that you'd get the blame for killing Kory, the baby, and Richard. I'm sure that'd go over well with the cops when they show up," Slade said and then the room fell into silence._

_"My child?" Xavier asked slowly and Kory turned her head to look away from him. Slade wouldn't have any of this though since he grabbed her chin and violently turned her head back so that she couldn't do anything but stare at Xavier._

_"Yes Xavier, you're the father of this bastard, not Richard. Best thing is that Kory knew all along, even before you helped her escape, but she never told you. Do you know why she never told you? Because she doesn't love you Xavier and she never did," Slade said and Kory felt the tears running from her eyes once again. _

_"It's not true Xavier! You are the baby's father, but I did love you… I still do love you Xavier," Kory said and then her body was turned around by Slade's doing so that she was now facing Richard who was starting at her with wide eyes._

_"You told me the baby was mine," he whispered, his words coming out slightly weak from the shock of everything that was happening. _

_"Richard I-" Kory couldn't find anything to say though and Richard only looked away from her while a silent tear fell from his blue eyes. _

_"You see what happens when you whore about Kory? You end up pregnant and hurting the men you love. If you had just stayed with me none of this would be happening," Slade taunted while laughing bitterly as Kory trembled in his hold and sobbed. _

_"I don't care what you've done Kory, I'm going to get you away from him," Xavier declared, bringing all attention back to him. Kory looked up with hopeful eyes while Richard did too since he had no desire to die, but Slade just laughed._

_"You've never been a hero Xavier so why don't you just give up now and save yourself the trouble of failing horribly," he offered though it was more of an order. There was silence before Xavier let out a growl and lunged forward from where he stood at the doorway of Kory and Richard's room. There was more bitter laughter before a clicking sound and then the loud bang of a gun being shot off before a loud thud as Xavier's body collided with the ground in a lifeless heap. _

"Xavier! No!"

Kory shot up in bed, the sheets sticking to her sweat soaked body as she looked around frantically. When she did though, she screamed at what she found which happened to be Xavier looking at her curiously.

"Having dreams about me, are we?" he asked with a smug smirk but Kory wouldn't have any of it. Since she was in fact naked because Slade didn't allow her to wear any clothes, Kory wrapped the silk bed sheet around her figure before she stood up and marched, or at least attempt to, over to Xavier who was currently at the receiving end of her glare.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped and Xavier looked slightly taken back by her attitude.

"I guess I deserve your wrath," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You deserve more than that you scum, but I'm actually too weak at the moment to do anything," Kory hissed and she saw Xavier wince. Sure she had just admitted that she was weak, but they both knew it was because of the rape that she was so weak and Xavier was the reason for the rape so it was kinda like a slap to the face.

"I deserved that too," Xavier mumbled while looking down at his boot clad feet.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage or have you come to get a piece of me while Slade isn't around?" The words were harsh and cold and left Xavier feeling like the smallest person on earth.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't… dead," he whispered before looking up at Kory's eyes to see them slightly watery but still holding that hardened edge to them.

"Well I might as well be. You've seen me alive and walking so you should leave now before Slade finds out that you've been here," she said, looking away from Xavier and instead at the metal door which was left open slightly.

_"Should I make a run for it?" _she thought but then quickly dismissed that thought because she knew it would just get her in even more trouble and then Slade would be harsher than he already was with her. While she was deep within her thoughts Kory hadn't even noticed Xavier take a hold of the sheet that was covering her thin body before it was gone and she was met by a rush of cold air.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kory yelled while trying to cover herself thinking that Xavier was trying to get a look at her body. She then noticed just where his eyes were and she felt ashamed again along with angry.

"Get out," Kory ordered, pointing over at the door before quickly pulling her bruised wrist out of view since it was those bruises exactly that Xavier was looking for. Really it was any type of bruises like the ones on her wrists, hips, and thighs though Xavier's attention seemed to focus on the dark purple ones on her wrists.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving the room once again, the door locking behind him. Kory bit her lip to try to keep it from trembling while also trying to hold back the tears that wanted so badly to fall. She wanted so badly to just let everything out and just sob, but she knew Slade would be angry because it is a sign of weakness; the very thing he hates.

_"He's not here though." _And with that thought in mind Kory slowly walked back to the bed after picking up the bed sheet from the ground. Then, as she lay in bed, she finally let it out and soon her tears lulled her to sleep.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So you all can start killing me and coming after me with pitchforks now because I've been a **HORRIBLE **updater since it's been like three or four months since I last updated this story. Look on the bright side though! I've delivered the goods in this chapter, it wasn't rushed, and I'm starting to get my crave for this story which means that I'll be wanting to write more for it.

Really it was Midnight-Angelic Wings that pretty much motivated me to update because of her review. I'm not really sure what it was about that review, but before of it I felt **super guilty** for having not updated in like a zillion years so I typed up this chapter in two days! See all you guys have to do is make me feel guilty about a story and then you'll get your update :D

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I must say that this is like the best one so far because it's one of my more recent writing and I've defiantly become a better writer over the time I've been on fanfiction writing.

Oh! Speaking of me growing as a writer and having good writing, I started writing this piece called _Cure Me Doc_ but it's not for fanfiction because it's one of my original pieces. I'd really love it if some of you read it because it's like my favorite piece right now and I'm totally obsessed with it (part of the reason why I haven't been updating other stories) and I really love the way it's turned out so far. If you'd like to read _Cure Me Doc_ just click on my 'homepage' link and it'll take you to my fictionpress account and from there you can read it along with my other original writing.

So yeah, that's about all I've got to say for this rather long A/N. Only thing left really is that I'm back and hopefully better than ever because I know better now where I want to go with this story. The one thing I have to warn you of though is that the next couple of chapters may seem slightly rushed but that's because I'm trying to get to the real plot within the story. Oh and there may be a sequel or I'll just keep this story going and make it super long. I find that more people read a longer story rather than one that's longish and then has a sequel. Also by doing this I could just keep the flow of the story going and you guys wouldn't have to worry about waiting as long for updates.

Now you guys have a mission and that's to tell me if you think I should make a sequel or just combined the sequel with this story to make it one really long one. Please tell me in your review!

Kattie


	11. Threats and Fists

_"She's covered in those bruises because of me," _Xavier's thoughts reminded himself as he slammed his bedroom door closed and marched over to his bathroom. Ever since he had gotten back, all he could think about was Kory so naturally Xavier went to see her which ended up being a huge regret.

_"Is it really something I regret? Or am I glad I went to see her to make sure she was still alive?" _Once again the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, but Xavier figured that he deserved this assault of thoughts since he was after all the reason why some innocent teenager had lost her virginity due to rape.

"Get the fuck out of my head," Xavier hissed while staring down at his hands while he gripped the edges of his marble sink. His first intentions had been to take a shower since those always seemed to calm him, but right now he couldn't think of anything but the pained look on Kory's face throughout the whole thing. Xavier's conscious had nothing against bringing it up and reminding him that he's the reason for the pain either which just made things that much _greater_. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Xavier went over to his shower and turned it on, stripping from his clothes as it heated up.

He had been hoping that the shower would help calm his nerves and maybe clear his mind somewhat, but Xavier found that when he got out of the shower he was still just as frustrated as when he got in. Running a hand through his wet hair, Xavier quickly dried off before getting dressed and heading back towards his room. What he saw certainly wasn't what he expected so he actually jumped when another voice spoke instead of his own.

"I know you went to see her today," Slade said, his one showing eye piercing into Xavier's two golden eyes that watched his boss with slight worry. He tensed, ready to defend himself, when Slade got up and walked over to him. There was now only a few feet in between them.

"I wanted to make sure she was still alive," Xavier replied after a long period of silence, deciding that it was best to just tell the truth instead of try to lie to the mad man before him.

"Why? Wanted to make sure you still had a chance to try and fuck her before I kill her?" Slade demanded taking another step towards Xavier with said man took another wary step back; body still tense.

"What if that is the reason?" Xavier challenged and, despite the fact that had been prepared for an attack, nothing could ready him for Slade's attack. Sure Xavier knew that his boss was dangerous and maybe not completely right in the head, but he never thought that he would draw a gun on him, or even start to strangle him over some girl. That's exactly where Xavier found himself now after Slade had made his move: a gun to his temple while being held against the wall, slowly having the life choked out of him.

"If you _ever_ even _think _about touching her again I _will _kill you." The words were hissed out between clenched teeth as Xavier struggled to take in breaths no matter how short and small they were. Slade's grip tightened more before he finally let Xavier go, kicking him in the stomach the moment he had collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. Blood came spitting out of Xavier's mouth because of the blow and now it rested in front of Slade's feet, a man who looked down at him with no remorse for his actions.

"Are you threatening me?" Xavier managed to ask through shaky breaths as he tried to sit up. Slade, being the nice guy he is, helped Xavier help by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up before punching him square in the jaw; sending him to the ground spitting up more blood.

"No, I'm _promising _you," Slade bit out before picking up Xavier once again and punching him in the gut, only this time he didn't let him fall to the ground. Instead, Slade punched him once again in the face before ramming his knee in between Xavier's legs and then finally letting him collapse to the ground.

"Consider yourself warned." With that said, Slade left the room, Xavier still hunched over on the ground trying to stay conscious. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't will himself to stay awake and soon slipped into a painful sleep.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"So did you enjoy you're time with Xavier my little whore?" Slade spat, the sound of the door slamming open waking Kory as he came marching into the room.

"T-time?" she cowered, holding the silk sheets close to her trembling body while watching his every move. Slowly he came towards her until he was at the edge of the bed and could easily reach out and grab Kory.

"Yes you slut, you're time. I know Xavier came to see you while I was away. Don't worry though, I already _thanked _ him for making sure you were _safe_," Slade spat and just as Kory was about to get up and run he reached out and grabbed her already bruised wrists earning him a cry of pain from his captive.

"Please Master! I did not do anything! I told him to leave and tried to make him go!" Kory cried as Slade dragged her out of the bed and threw her onto the ground. Kory let out another cry when she hit the cold stone floor while she tried to crawl away from Slade as he slowly walked towards her.

"Of course you did, but do you really expect me to believe you? I know you've been thinking of him, just waiting for a time where you could be with him alone," Slade hissed, bending over and picking up Kory by the neck. He then slammed her against the wall before slapping her across the face. Kory could say nothing as he continued to beat her except for cry out in pain and beg him to stop. He obviously didn't believe that nothing had happened between her and Xavier so he wasn't going to stop attacking her any time soon. When Slade took her he was as hard as ever and made sure that Kory was raw and bleeding by the time he was done with her.

"You disgust me," he hissed before once again throwing her off his bed after he had taken her there for the raping. Kory let out a whimper when she hit the floor once again but otherwise stayed quiet as Slade left the room and headed towards the bathroom. As she lay there, shivering against the cold while listening to the sound of the shower water running, Kory began to think back and realized that Slade had never locked the door.

_"Get up! Get up!" _she yelled, silently willing her legs to move until she was wobbly standing. Limping over to the bed, Kory grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around her body before going over to the door and pulling it open.

"Open," she breathed before beginning to run down the hallway as fast as her weak body would carry her. Sure Kory didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from Slade and she remembered what Xavier's hallway looked like.

_"Maybe if I find him he'll be able to help me hide again," _she thought before feeling her heart pick up speed when she began to recognize her surroundings. Sure it would be hard to do that on any other occasion, but because Kory was under deep pressure to get out or be killed her mind took in everything and stored it; hoping that one day it would help her be able to escape. Today may be that day.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Yeah so I know the chapter was short, but did any of you really expect Slade to beat Xavier up? Hope that despite it's shortness you all still thought the chapter was good.

I'm so pleased with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter (7 amazing reviews) and I hope that I get a good number of reviews for this chapter too. It didn't even take me a month to update this time so that's pretty good news too!

Please review!

Kattie


	12. Promising Good Byes

Slade stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lean waist and studied his room. Smirking to himself, he went back into the bathroom and took his time getting redressed before he left his room all together. Once again he was in no hurry because Slade knew exactly where Kory had gone to and wanted to make sure he got there at the right moment.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Kory's trip to Xavier's room was filled with panic and worry as she kept checking behind her to see if Slade was right behind her. Every once in a while she would also stop to see if she could hear Slade's footsteps but every time she was only met by silence. Twice she had opened doors only to find an empty room or more hallways and Kory was beginning to worry that she wouldn't be able to find Xavier's room after all. She reached for a door and opened it, gasping when she saw Xavier hunched over; one hand grabbing his stomach while the other was grabbing onto the edge of his bed for support.

"Xavier! What happened?" Kory asked, rushing forward to help him stand. It seemed her voice startled him because he spun around after grabbing something from under a pillow and Kory soon found a gun pointed at her forehead. Even though the feeling had only lasted for a few seconds since after that Xavier realized it was only Kory, she could still feel the chill that began at her forehead and spread through her body until she was trembling against the heartless metal of the gun.

"Kory? What are you doing here? How did you get out?" Even as he asked these questions Xavier still put the gun down and wrapped her in a hug that she happily returned as tears stung her eyes. Despite the fact that hours before Kory had been telling him to leave she still felt comfort in his hold; like maybe, somehow, things weren't as bad as they really appeared.

"Slade left the door open when he came in in some type of outrage. He found out that you had come to see me and he thought that we were secretly _seeing_ each other and he… he… well you know what he did. After that he went to go take a shower and that's when I managed to escape. I had to come and make sure you were okay and I was hoping that you could help me hide," Kory explained while the tears began to slowly spill over. So much was happening so quickly and she didn't know how to act about any of it really.

"I'm so sorry Kory, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was just so frustrated and I wasn't thinking straight and if I could go back in time I never would have even done the job Slade told me to in the first place-." Xavier was cut off when Kory kissed him softly. What started out as an innocent kiss soon turned into a passionate, needy, hungry make out session where they were both trying to take in as much of the other as they could since they both knew this happiness; this bliss, couldn't last much longer. Kory had her arms wrapped around Xavier's neck, pulling him closer so she could try to take in everything about him. His taste, his smell, his feeling, his touch, _everything_. Xavier had an arm wrapped around Kory while the other one was gripping the hair on the back of her head, pulling her closer so that he too could take her all in. They broke away shortly before air before stumbling backwards, the back of Kory's legs hitting the bed which she fell back onto. Now Kory while lying on her back, still clinging to Xavier who was straddling her lips and hunching over slightly to kiss her but not put his full weight on her in fear that he may hurt her.

"Well well, seems I was right. There is something going on between the two of you." Slade's words broke the couple apart and they both looked over at the doorway to see him leaning against the framing and staring at them.

"Stay away from her Slade," Xavier growled, grabbing the gun he had placed on the nightstand next to his bed and pointing it at said man. By now he was standing while Kory stood behind him, trying to keep away from Slade. She knew the rage that was coming off Slade in waves was a dangerous thing that would only lead to pain and inevitably her rape.

"Funny X, I seem to recall telling you the same thing," Slade said and it was then that Kory finally realized what was really going on.

_"Slade went to Xavier and told him to stay away from me which is when Xavier got hurt before he came to me to deliver my punishment too."_ She got chills thinking about it while a sick stomach began to bubble in her stomach and she had to swallow hard to keep down the little food she had eaten.

"I mean it Slade, I'm not afraid to shoot you," Xavier warned, his eyes never leaving Slade's one showing eye.

"So now you're protecting her? Was it not only a week ago that you were turning her purity in to me? Well you don't have to worry about the whore's purity anymore, it's _long gone_," Slade sneered. He wasn't even watching Xavier anymore, but instead kept his gaze focused on Kory who was still cowering behind Xavier. She knew he was looking at her and she wanted to yell at him to not talk about her like that, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Against Slade, Kory was helpless.

"I made a mistake, now stay away from her," Xavier ordered and Slade only laughed.

"What are you going to do Xavier? Shoot me? Well go ahead. Shoot me!" Slade yelled and Xavier did just that. There was silence where Kory and Xavier just stared in shock at Slade who stumbled back slightly before righting himself again and removing the bullet from the metal chest plate covering him.

"There's a reason why I go around in this suit Xavier; so you can't stop me even if you wanted to," he said before calmly walking forward. In a panic, Xavier began to shoot at Slade some more but said man only stumbled back slightly before continuing to walk towards the two.

"Shit!" Xavier cursed when he ran out of bullets, but it was already too late. Slade was there and he easily knocked the gun from Xavier's hands before punching him once in the stomach and then in the face. Instead of falling down like Slade wanted Xavier to, he got up and tried to throw a punch at Slade who easily dodged it and instead just punched Xavier again.

"You can't beat me Xavier and, whether you like it or not, this whore is mine. _Stay away_," Slade hissed before turning his attention away from Xavier and instead to Kory who was curled up in a corner and crying.

"P-pp-please stay a-away," she begged, wide frightened green eyes looking up at Slade as he walked towards her. Slade just laughed before reaching down and grabbing Kory by the hair, pulling her up so that she was level with him. Since before Kory had been holding up the sheets that covered her, it dropped to leave her standing naked when her hands went up to where Slade was holding her and she tried to get him to let her go. Said man only laughed at Kory's weak attempt before slamming her against the stone wall, earning a cry of pain and more tears.

"You knew the punishment would be great if you ran, but yet still you did. The unlocked door was test and you failed my little whore," Slade snarled before letting go of her head and instead grabbing hold of her neck; slowly choking the life out of Kory.

"Kory!" Xavier yelled before getting up from the ground and jumping over his bed and onto Slade, tackling him to the ground. Kory collapsed to the ground, holding her neck while she gasped for air and shook. All she could do was watch helplessly as Slade and Xavier began to break out into a fist fight. It seemed that Xavier may have been getting the upper hand when Slade kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the jaw. Xavier's face went swinging the to the side as he coughed up blood, but he quickly turned his attention back to Slade and went back to fighting him.

_"I have to help him somehow," _Kory thought before she slowly stood. Careful not to get accidentally hit, she ran past them and over to where the gun had been hit to. The metal was cold in her hands and made a chill run through Kory, but she ignored it and instead began to search for more bullets for the gun.

"Forget about me Kory! Run!" Xavier yelled before grunting when he was punched again. Kory let out a whimper and bit her trembling lip as she began to shake more with fear, but all the same she kept searching for the bullets. Eventually she found them in a drawer and quickly got to loading the gun which was actually a lot harder of a task for her since she had never dealt with guns before. Finally Kory had the gun loaded and went closer to where the two men were fighting so that she could get a better shot.

_"Find a weak spot in his armor," _she thought while studying the way the armor shifted when Slade moved. After studying his movements Kory finally found a weakness on the back side of his leg right behind the knee. The armor wasn't as weak there since Slade needed to be able to bend his knees. Taking a quick yet deep breath, Kory took the best aim she could and then fired. There was a cry of pain followed by a scream from Kory herself in the shock of what she had done. It was then that Slade collapsed to the ground, holding the back of his leg while it began to bleed everywhere. Xavier stared at Kory with wide eyes while she just stared at the gun in her shaking hands.

"Kory, it's okay, it's over now. Give me the gun." Xavier made sure to speak slowly and softly as not to frighten Kory since she still had a loaded gun in her hands and was a bit shaken up. Slowly she looked up to meet her gaze and then looked back down at the gun before letting out a yelp and dropping the gun right into Xavier's awaiting hand.

"It's okay Kory; you did a very good job. Nice aim by the way," Xavier said and Kory laughed weakly while nodding against his chest since Xavier had wrapped Kory in a hug.

"You think this is over?! You think you've beaten me?! You're wrong Xavier! I'll still come after you and I'll get Kory, that I promise you," Slade threatened from where he lay on the ground, his voice weak from the pain he was in.

"Let's go Kory," Xavier said, ignoring Slade and walking over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt for Kory to throw on. He then gave her some socks which would have to work as shoes until he got her some. After Kory was dressed Xavier took hold of her hand and led her out of his room.

"I'll still find you you fucking whore! You're still mine!" Slade yelled after Kory who was still shaking.

"Leave me alone!" Kory screamed at Slade from the doorway as tears streamed down her face. "I hate you! You fucking bastard!" she then screamed and would have run towards Slade to get him but Xavier held her back.

"Don't go near him Kory, he'll grab you and then I'll have to give in because I can't risk hurting you," he warned Kory who fought against his hold for a few more seconds before she finally gave up.

"Get me away from him Xavier; just get me the hell away from him and this horrible place," Kory begged, her green eyes finally showing just how tired and drained she was. Xavier nodded before taking her hand once again and leading her down the hallways.

"It doesn't matter where you go Kory because I'll find you, oh yes, I'll find you and make sure you pay for running away," Slade spoke to himself, glaring at the wall since he couldn't move yet. Soon one of the maids would be by and they would see him and get him help so until then he was stuck lying there; plotting how he would get Kory back.

_"Oh yes, I'll find you."_

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ugh so I know it's still pretty short, but at least Kory and Xavier are finally away from Slade! Sorry to Sally who wanted more rape, but now there won't be a lot of it. If anything there will just be flashbacks in Kory's dreams and things like that. Although they are finally away from Slade there is still a lot more to go through in this story and since I'm just going to make it one long one instead of a sequel.

I've actually found that sequels don't do nearly as well as the first story, but that's kinda to be expected since the birth place of a story idea is always the best. But wow, I think taking that three month long dry spell did some good for this story because I've gotten seven, and over, reviews for the past two updates in a row which is **amazing**!! You guys are so awesome! Really I thought this story wouldn't get that many hits, but it's doing really well thanks to all of my amazing readers.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! Please review again!

Kattie


	13. Lesson Learned

Kory was shaking as she lay in the hotel bed, staring up at the white ceiling while tears slowly poured from her eyes. She heard the water stop running which meant that Xavier was done with his shower and would soon be coming out. Trying to quickly wipe away her tears, Kory sat up and tried to calm her breathing.

"There's no point in trying to hide that you were crying. It's alright to cry after everything that happened," Xavier pointed out from where he stood in the doorway of the bathroom dressed in only a pair of jeans.

"I just don't want to seem weak," she admitted quietly, still wiping away her tears despite what he had said.

"You'd only seem weak if you had given up and let Slade have you after everything that happened. Because you tried to fight him off and actually shot him you obviously aren't weak," Xavier reminded Kory who couldn't help but faintly smile. In return Xavier smiled softly before walking over to the bag he had brought with him. Kory couldn't help but watch as he walked, marveling at Xavier's well sculpted abs, arms, chest, and over all body. The view was gone though when he pulled on a shirt and sat down on one side of the bed.

"You should probably get some rest, tomorrow is gonna be a long day," Xavier reminded Kory who just nodded before lying back down in bed.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I just need to get some things," he said but Kory quickly shot up in bed and took hold of his arm.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered, scared of being alone since she knows she can't defend herself against Slade. Xavier looked over at the door he had been originally headed towards before sighing and going back over to the bed.

"Alright, I won't go. Just get some sleep, alright?" he asked of Kory as he took off his shoes and then reached down to take hold of the hem of his shirt.

"You don't mind, do you?" Xavier asked, pausing to look over his shoulder at the girl he would be sharing the hotel bed with. Kory was just staring at him for a while before she finally shook her head, silently telling him she didn't care if he took off his shirt to sleep when in fact just the thought was sending butterflies through her stomach. Xavier was about to lay down when her soft voice halted his movements.

"Won't you be uncomfortable in jeans?" Kory asked quietly, blushing at her own words since she was pretty much telling him to strip down to his boxers; provided he was even wearing some.

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable to be in the same bed as me," Xavier said and Kory just blushed more. She started to think about the kiss they had shared only just the day before and her blush intensified as she began to wonder just how far that kiss may have gone is Slade hadn't interrupted them.

"I-I don't mind," Kory mumbled before laying down and then rolling away so that her back was to Xavier. Upon hearing the sound of him undoing his pants Kory just blushed harder while pulling the brittle sheets closer to her small figure in an attempt to become warmer. There was weight added to the other side of the bed as Xavier laid down and then the lights were turned off leaving the room in darkness save for a small sliver of light wafting in through the crack in the curtains that had been drawn over the window. Despite her attempts to fall asleep, Kory couldn't get her mind to stop racing as fear gripped at her very being.

"How do we know he won't find us in the middle of the night? What if he kills you in your sleep and then takes me again?" she asked, sitting up in bed and clutching the sheets to her chest as she felt her eyes sting from the forming of new tears. Xavier sat up as well and in the dark Kory was about to make out his form as well as the worried look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure he won't do that, but I'll protect you; I promise. I'd rather die than let Slade get to you again," he said softly before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Xavier moved to lie back down but Kory's soft hand on the side of his face stopped him. From the small light that was shinning in through the blinds Xavier could see her face and noticed the curious look upon her face.

"Is there more to life than just rape, fear, and hurt? I once thought I was falling in love, but I've never felt love," she whispered, softly tracing along Xavier's face as he continued to stare at her.

"Of course there is love. Without it, the world would have died out long ago," he finally managed to speak and then Kory was looking back up into his eyes, her own shinning brightly in the dark.

"Have you ever been in love Xavier?" she asked.

"No, my uh, line of work doesn't allow me to. I can't have any attachments because they end up to be weaknesses that people like Slade could use against me," Xavier answered honestly, feeling a hallow ache in his heart that was longing for love.

"What about now that you're free from Slade? Do you think that maybe you'll fall in love now?" There was a long period of silence as Xavier tired to figure out just where Kory was going with all of these questions.

"I hope so," he finally answered and then there was more silence. Just when Xavier was sure the questions were done and that Kory was going to settle back down to get some sleep; she spoke again,

"Xavier can you show me what it's like to make love?" Had he been drinking water, Xavier was sure he would've choked.

"Wh-what?" he asked, words breathy as he thought over just exactly what the girl in front of him was asking him to do. Did she know how much she drove him crazy with her soft touches and innocent ways? She was the exactly thing Xavier could never have because she was a whole different type of life style; the one that held love.

"I don't want to have to be stuck thinking that all I know in life is pain and suffering. I want something more, love, and I want you to show me it," she said innocently as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather, not Xavier sleeping with her.

"Kory I can't do that. It'd be taking advantage of you while you're in an emotional state," Xavier tried to tell her but that didn't stop Kory from moving so that she was now straddling his hips as she leaned in closer to him. Xavier could only try to lean back more but eventually his head hit the back of the wall with a soft thud and then he knew that he was trapped; not that he at all minded their current situation. The only problem Xavier had with all of this was that he would be taking advantage of Kory and although he's been with many women and have done many things to get with them; Kory is different to him in so many ways.

"You're not taking advantage of me, you're simply teaching me something. Like a teacher helping his student learn something," she added in as an example and Xavier bit back a grown. Does she know exactly how naughty and _inviting_ what she just said was?

"Kory please, you don't understand what you're asking me to do," Xavier tried to say but it came out as more of a growl as he regretted having stripped down to only his boxers to sleep.

"Then don't think about it and just act," Kory whispered, her lips brushing against his with each word in a ghostly touch. Xavier hadn't even realize she had gotten his close until he looked at her again and saw those bright eyes staring at him, silently begging him to do something he'd be wanting to do for a while. When Kory received no answer from him, she closed the gap between them by leaning in and pressing her lips against his own softly. The kiss was soft and sweet but sent electricity coursing through Xavier's body as he leaned in closer, sitting up again so he could pull Kory closer to himself.

"Xavier," Kory moaned softly next to his ear as he kissed down her neck; hands already feeling the soft skin of her flat stomach as Kory's shirt began to ride further up her torso. The soft caresses became possessive grabs as the kisses turned from sweet to hungry. Soon all clothes were gone as their bodies meshed together with cries of passion being screamed out with each thrust. The room became thick with the smell of musk and sweat as the two bodies rocked together. The feeling of Kory's slender legs wrapped around Xavier's waist and he moved in and out of her sent pleasurable shivers running through his body. Kory's nails were clawing into Xavier's shoulders, surly drawing blood as each time their bodies met she cried out while begging for more.

Each was seeking for something that the other held, the feeling of not so lonely; the hope that maybe one day they could be complete. When each were spent with no energy left they collapsed together onto the bed, breathing heavily as their bodies still tingled with pleasure. A smile on her face, Kory turned to Xavier and kissed him once more.

"Thank you Xavier," she said quietly, snuggling against his body with all thought and worries of Slade gone from her mind. Said lover only nodded before kissing the top of Kory's head and holding her close as she drifted off to sleep. As much as Xavier yearned to join Kory in sleep he knew he couldn't because thoughts of Slade were still lurking deep within his mind and they were sure to keep him up all night unless he made sure that Slade was dead. Xavier knew that just shooting Slade in the leg certainly wasn't enough to kill the man because he would keep going after something until it was his. With a sigh he quietly got out of bed and redressed, tucking a gun under his shirt as he headed towards the door. As he was getting ready to leave, Xavier turned back to his sleeping lover and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you wake," he whispered aloud before he was gone from the room.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Xavier was silent as he drove further out into the desert, searching for signs of the building he had called home for the past four years. Finally he saw the building, but then it was gone in a flash of blinding light and a rumble that shook the ground as he went swerving to the side and looked out of the window just in time to see a giant piece of concrete come flying straight towards the car. Xavier only had time to duck down before being slammed to the side as the concrete connected with the passenger side of the car and it went flipping over.

Everything seemed in slow motion as Xavier flipped through the air in the car, taking notice of the smoke and flame coming out from under the hood of the car. He knew that the car would explode upon impact on the ground which would be coming in about three seconds so using the strength he got from the adrenaline rush, Xavier managed to open the door and then jump out of the car just moments before it hit the ground. As if jumping out of a flipping car isn't bad enough, while in mid air the power of the explosion hit Xavier and blew him through the air. By then the explosion of the building was well over, only fire and debris still remaining from the blast. It were those pieces of debris though that Xavier went flying into, smacking into one with his back and then collapsing to the ground; gasping for breath while tears blurred his vision.

Faintly Xavier could hear the sound of a car approaching and managed to look up in time to see a black car park a few meters in front of him. When Slade stepped out of the passenger seat and calmly walked over to him, Xavier found it even harder to breath because he knew what was going to happen next.

"You've always been so predictable Xavier. That was your flaw and always will be your flaw. You become too attached and take action on your feelings instead of using your head. There are some things you'll never learn, but maybe tonight you'll learn this lesson: you double cross me; and blood will spill. Enjoy the rest of your evening X," Slade hissed before turning to head back to the car, but then stopped.

"I think I'll go drop in on my favorite girl. What hotel are you two staying at?" he asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer from Xavier before he took said man's wallet and pulled out the hotel key. "Tonight's gonna be fun X, too bad you'll be missing out on it," Slade said before heading back into his car, the hotel key still in his hand. Xavier could only lay and watch as the car sped off towards the city, his body throbbing with pain as his vision and thoughts became hazy. With one last struggled breath, he finally passed out, letting his head drop down to the ground everything around him went black.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Slade was silent as he entered the hotel room, a firm smirk plastered on his mouth as his eyes fell upon Kory who was still sleeping soundly in her bed.

_"It's almost too easy," _he thought, knowing that Xavier hadn't sent any traps for him to trigger. With a rather bored sigh, Slade made his way over to the window and pulled open the curtains and gazed out at the outskirts the window gave as a view. There was a click before Slade removed his mask, taking in a deep breath as he let his other eye adjust to the darkness. Truthfully there was nothing wrong with Slade's other eye, he simply covers it so that it leaves even less for people like the cops to identify him with.

"Xavier?" Kory's soft words called out, breaking the silence. Slowly Slade turned until he was facing the bed, finding the girl sitting up in it and holding the sheets to her chest. Slade took note of the clothes lying on the ground and his smirk only grew as he waked closer.

"No, he's probably dead by now," he spoke and almost laughed at the way Kory's eyes went from sleepy and slightly dazed to wide, alert, and certainly fearful.

"What have you done to Xavier?" she asked quietly, slowly inching away from Slade as he continued to walk towards the bed. When he was close enough Kory gasped when she saw that Slade wasn't wearing his mask.

"I want to make sure you have a face to match with your nightmares," he said, grinning at her wickedly as he drew nearer. Despite being nearly scared out of her mind, Kory still took in Slade's features and noted that he actually was a rather hansom man with strong bone structure and dangerous brown eyes. His lips seemed a little on the thin side but that was probably because they were now set in a firm line as he stared at Kory as if she were his prey.

"Get away from me," Kory whimpered out, trying to stay strong but she couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

_"Xavier will be here soon. He'll come save me just like he's done before," _she silently hoped but she knew things weren't looking up for her. Slade just drew closer as he watched her shake with fear and took pleasure in the way he affected her so much. It gave him pride to know that he could ruin a girl so completely.

"No one to save you this time," Slade mocked before grabbing Kory by the hair and pulling her off the bed. With a short lived cry of pain Kory was slammed into the wall while she tried to pry Slade's hands from her hair.

"Why do you even bother struggling? There's no where you can run and I have you trapped now. The best thing you can do is just give in and let me take you," he hissed into Kory's ear, loving the way she whimpered in pain as he tightened his hold. Slade dipped his head and captured her lips in a lustful kiss that was sure to leave bruises from the force of his mouth against hers.

"Let me go!" Kory screamed even though she knew that screaming out probably wouldn't help her. Slade just laughed mockingly before throwing her onto the bed, his eyes taking in the form of her naked body as she lay on the bed staring up at him with fear widened eyes. The moon light flooded in through the open window and made Kory's skin glow, highlighting the perks of her body like her slender yet curvy figure.

"You have no idea how much I've missed your body. I must say the way you've gotten me addicted to you isn't at all healthy. I'll have to kill you after tonight so that I don't have to worry about you any more," Slade said calmly as the frightened girl on the bed tried to crawl away. Kory managed to make it off the bed and ran to the window only to stop when she realized that their room was on the second floor of the hotel and that a jump from it would probably do more damage than help.

"Like I said my little whore, you have no where to run," Slade sneered coming to a stop just inches in front of Kory to the point where he could practically feel the fear coming off her in waves. His hand reached around behind Kory's neck and took a firm hold, pulling her face closer to his as he stared into her eyes.

"Scream for me," he hissed so quietly Kory didn't hear him.

"Let her go Slade," Xavier ordered from where he stood in the door way, gun up and pointed at the back of said man's head. Slade laughed bitterly before releasing his hold on Kory's neck and slowly turning to face his old partner in crime.

"Well, well. Back from the dead Xavier?" he asked eyebrow raised as he studied the unstable man in front of him holding the gun. Really Slade was surprised that Xavier was even still standing, let alone alive since there was blood soaked through his shirt and some blood on his jeans. It was obvious that Xavier had heavy wounds and had been and might even still be bleeding heavily.

"Shut up!" Xavier yelled, hand trembling as he shook with fear and also the attempt to keep up his arm with his dying strength. "Kory, did he hurt you?" he then asked, keeping his eyes on Slade as said girl came running over to him.

"N-no," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she took in the form of her beaten down lover.

"You actually came just in time Xavier. Another minute later and the whore would've been mine all over again," Slade sneered, seemingly very calm provided the situation he was faced with.

"No, you'll never hurt her again," Xavier said quietly before he fired the gun. Kory screamed out in surprise and jumped, hiding behind Xavier slightly who just continued to fire the gun until the sound of breaking glass was heard and then Slade was gone from the room. There was a long period of silence that followed the gun shots before Xavier collapsed to the ground, the gun dropping next to him as his strength finally gave out.

"How did this happen?" Kory asked, picking up Xavier's head from the ground and brushing the blood soaked bangs from his forehead and eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Xavier could only mutter, bloody fingers coming up and wiping away the tears that had fallen from Kory's eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You saved me Xavier," she said softly, smiling at him which only made Xavier feel guiltier.

"I think I love you Kory," he whispered and all fell silent for a moment as Kory tried to remember how to breathe.

"Wh-what?" she gasped out.

"That's why I have to take you some place safe. That's why we can't be together. I'm so sorry Kory," Xavier said and before Kory could question his words he pressed hard against the pressure point in her neck, knocking her unconscious. For a short period of time Xavier actually wept as he held Kory's frail body in his hands as he kept reassuring himself that taking her to Richard was the best thing to do. It was when Xavier stood and went over to the window and looked down to see Slade gone that he finally decided that taking Kory back was the best thing he could do for her. She needed to go back to her normal life so she had a chance to get her head back together and have hopes of a normal adult-hood. After Xavier had dressed Kory he managed to drag her out of the motel room and towards the car he had stolen. Just as he was driving away the police showed up to investigate the gun shots and Xavier couldn't help but be thankful for his timing.

The drive to Bruce's mansion back in the city was long and grueling and definitely full of a lot of thinking time that Xavier didn't want. Well in truth the drive was only about an hour, but that didn't help it seem in shorter but instead just all the longer. All Xavier could think about was how hurt Kory would be when she woke up and found that he had left her with her ex-boyfriend of all people. And then she would be under the impression that he just gave her to them for the reward money, but that's what Xavier needed. He needed Kory to be mad at him so that she would forget him and be able to move on in her life.

When the mansion came into sight Xavier felt a sinking feeling in his stomach but tried his best to ignore it as he dragged Kory up to the gate of the drive way. Using pretty much the last of his strength, Xavier pressed the buzzer and held it for a long while before he returned to his car. He waited until someone came out to see Kory lying there before he drove away with a heavy heart.

_"It's better this way," _Xavier kept reminding himself but it only made it harder to not look back.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

There you go Sally, some sex type stuff. It's not full on sex, but that's because I'm not completely comfortable with writing that stuff.

Anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and all of its longer glory. Sorry it took me so long to update. I actually wrote like all of this today so I'm pretty proud of myself 

Please review!

Kattie


	14. The Monster In You

With a sob, Kory collapsed backwards onto the hospital bed; curing up into a ball and trying to escape the world around her. She could hear people calling out her name and trying to assure her that everything would be alright; that she was _safe _now that she was with them. Maybe she was safe, but she was dying on the inside because she knew what had happened.

_"Xavier gave me up," _she thought with a heavy heart. _"He needed money so he dumped me here. He doesn't love me." _Each thought of Xavier made it harder for Kory to breathe and soon she found herself choking and gasping for air while doctors around her called for nurses and tried to help her to breathe.

"It's alright Kory, they'll never get you again. I promise," Richard whispered to her, taking hold of Kory's hand as I stroked some of the hair out of her face. She met his gaze, watery and broken emerald eyes to caring and strong sapphire ones and it was then that Kory remembered why she was so attracted to Richard in the first place; his eyes. It was in those eyes that she could always feel safe and protected, like everything else just kinda slipped away and it was just the two of them in peace. Finding strength, Kory nodded before finally taking a breath much to the relief of everyone else in the room. Looking around, Kory saw the two unfamiliar faces of the doctors helping her, some nurses that looked pleased they didn't actually have to do anything, and finally Bruce and his elderly butler; Alfred. Bruce caught her gaze and smiled softly at her which Kory managed to return before sinking back down into her pillow.

Though it seemed that everything could go back to normal and be right again; Kory knew that it never could. Her virginity had been stolen by a man that was now dead, she'd been abused and beaten, her family was dead, for a while others thought _she _was dead, and now Kory was left without the man she had fallen in love with. Yes, she fell in love with Xavier; probably long before the passionate night they shared together only to find out that it was all just a lie and that Xavier was after money the whole time.

"I have to leave now to let you get some rest, but I'll be back tomorrow Kory; I promise," Richard assured Kory before kissing her forehead and giving her hand one last gentle squeeze. Then he was gone and she was left in my room once again; her thoughts the only thing left to haunt Kory with memories of her last year or so in prison.

_Kory's breath fogged before her, floating away into the night sky only to be followed by another as she continued to walk forward in the frigid cold. She didn't know where she was, only that it seemed familiar which made a chill run up her spine as fear continued to work it's way into her system. Chunks of what appeared to be a destroyed building came into view as Kory continued walking and she began to wonder more and more just where she was._

_"You're at the birth place of it all my precious whore," Slade whispered out to her from the darkness. Kory spun around, but still saw nothing, just the never ending blackness of the night and then faint city lights from far off. _

_"Stay away from me!" she cried out into the night with a harsh laughter as her only reply. Letting her fear over-take her, Kory broke out into a run; not sure where she was going but not caring either as long as it was away from Slade. _

_"You ran from me once my pet and managed to get away, but not for long, because I'm still alive," Slade said and Kory froze in her run._

_"N-no, that's not possible! Xavier killed you! I watched it!" she yelled, trembling from the cold and from fear. _

_"Aw that right, your precious lover killed me. Well you're wrong! I'm still alive and I'm coming to get you. Oh and better yet, there's nothing Xavier can do about it because he left you. He doesn't love you," Slade taunted._

_"Shut up!" Kory screamed, grabbing at her hair and squeezing her eyes closed to try and get away from his voice. _

_"He never did love you. He just used you for sex, the same way I used you." The voice was getting closer and timidly Kory opened her eyes to find Slade staring right at her. _

_"I want you to know my real face so that you know when I'm following you. So that you know while you're walking down the streets in broad daylight that even then you're still not safe. You are mine you pathetic human and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Slade spat before removing his mask. Kory stared at him wide eyed, having barely enough time to take in his dark brown buzzed hair, sharp bone features, scowling mouth, and scar going from his right temple past his nose before she was falling._

"No!" Kory screamed out, bolting up in the bed and breathing heavily. The curtains were drawn on her window, keeping the light out of her room but there was light streaming in from underneath the door from the hall way. There were no sounds except for her own labored breathing and the pounding sound of her heart beating from what seemed like was inside her throat.

_"It was all just a dream," _she thought with relief, lying back down into the bed and pushing her bangs out of her face. Even knowing that though, it didn't help her relax enough to fall back asleep. Kory's heart was still beating much too hard and it echoed in her ears, making her whole body aware of every movement around her. The sheets felt even stiffer under her fingers now than they had when she was brought to the hospital to have tests run on her to figure out if she was truly healthy or not.

_"What does the dream mean? Could Slade still possibly be alive?" _Kory wondered and a shudder ran through her body. No, Slade couldn't possibly be alive. She had watched Xavier kill him after all.

"Ms. Anders, are you alright?" a gentle voice woke Kory from her thoughts and she looked to her left to see a nurse staring at her. When Kory went to blink she let out a cry of pain, eyes dry and stinging as wetness returned to them. How long had she just been sitting up in bed, staring at the window waiting for Slade to jump in at any moment and rape her all over again; tell her that she would never truly escape her before he stole her in the middle of the night.

A strangled sob left Kory's throat as she curled up in a ball and began to shake violently.

"No, it's all just a bad dream. I'm still at the sleep over," she assured herself, but knew it wasn't so. If it were a dream, it was all much too real; the feeling of having her body stolen from her wasn't something she could fake in a dream.

"We need a doctor!" the nurse cried out into the hall way, a sense of panic over taking her voice. Kory slowly opened her eyes to figure out why a doctor was needed for her panic attack when she looked down and saw blood covering the sheets. A woozy feeling fell over Kory before she collapsed backwards into her bed, unconscious as doctors swarmed into the room.

"She just started bleeding! I-I didn't know wh-what to do," the nurse stuttered out, staring in disbelief at the bleeding girl in the bed. Richard stood near the door way, looking in with wide eyes as the doctors lifted Kory from her bed and into an emergency bed with wheels so they could move her.

"It looks like she's bleeding from the womb," a doctor told one of the nurses before that woman left to prep a room for Kory.

"Richard we need to give them room to work. Come on, you haven't eaten all day," Bruce said gently before pulling his adopted son away from the room. This wasn't, after all, something he needed to see. Richard looked back one more time to see Kory being carted away down the hall way before the elevator doors closed and he was left to hope.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Kory woke up, groggy from having suddenly blacked out and felt her body ache with stiffness from having not moved for who knows how long. She wanted to stretch and yawn and blink open her eyes while sitting up with a smile to greet the new day with some new found happiness, but the sound of beeping echoing in her ears quickly stopped her from doing so. Slowly, Kory opened her eyes; glad that where ever she was was dark and not blinding with light for she didn't think her eyes could handle that right now.

The ceiling was an off white color, plain and boring and not anything exciting to look at. Sadly, the walls were the same and didn't even hold any pictures to give someone in the room something to stay at. Kory's attention drifted from the walls and back towards the sound of the beeping when it went off again and she found some machine set up next to the bed she was staying in.

_"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm in a hospital," _she finally remembered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. After lying in bed for a few more minutes, Kory shifted her position and noted that her thigh muscles were sore even though she had done nothing but sleep. Realization came rushing back to her when she thought back to the nurse calling for a doctor.

Blood. There had been blood soaked through the sheets of Kory's bed. In a fit of panic, she quickly sat up and looked down; relieved to see clean white sheets before pain when shooting through her stomach. With a groan, Kory collapsed back onto the bed as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Finally she reopened her eyes and found the button on the wall used to call doctors. With a trembling hand, she reached up and pressed it before relaxing back into the bed; hoping that someone, anyone, would arrive soon to relieve her of the pain her body was putting her through.

Kory could faintly hear the sound of rushing footsteps before the door was thrown open and light came streaming in; causing Kory to cover her eyes as they stung from the change in light.

"Call the doctor, she's awake," a nurse ordered someone still outside the room in the hall before she came in, closing the door behind her but turning on a small light.

"Ms. Anders, how are you feeling?" she asked sweetly and Kory managed to point at her stomach, still grimacing as the pain shot through her abdomen. The nurse simply nodded before pulling some vile out of a drawer and injecting it into the IV connected to Kory's arm.

"It'll take a few minutes for the pain killers to kick in, but once they do you'll feel much better Ms. Anders. The doctor will be here shortly to answer any questions but until then I'll stay here by your side. If you need anything just tell me and I'll get it for you," she offered and Kory nodded, curling up into a tighter ball and cradling her stomach. Just what had happened to her?

The door opened again and this time a doctor came in, turning on all the lights as he entered. By now Kory's eyes had adjusted to light and her stomach was only letting out a small ache that reminded her she hadn't eaten anything in probably quiet a while.

"Ms. Anders, I'm glad to see you awake. You were out for almost a whole day and I was beginning to worry that something had gone wrong during the operation. We are all happy to see that you are well aside from the usual soreness that comes from this kind of surgery," he said with a cheery smile which only made Kory's confusion grow.

"What surgery?" she asked weakly, throat dry from a lack of water. One of the nurses picked up on this and soon brought over a small Dixie cup of water that Kory drank down slowly.

"You've been through a lot Ms. Anders. I'm not sure if now, when you still haven't fully recovered from everything, is a good time to tell you," he said, appearing somewhat nervous which just made Kory's stomach churn.

"Just tell me what's happening," she ordered in a voice that was anything but demanding but instead laced with worry and dread for what she was about to be told.

"You were pregnant Ms. Anders. With twins. Because of the stress and trauma the womb was put through during your captivity it was damaged and began to bleed and we were forced to rush you into surgery so we could save your ovaries and keep you from dying of blood loss." Kory just sat there frozen, staring at the man in a state of disbelief as he told her that she had been _pregnant_.

"We hadn't even known you were pregnant with the twins until we were half way through with the surgery since you're less than a week into your pregnancy. It was too late for one of them, but we managed to save the other twin and it appears that you'll be able to go through with a normal pregnancy provided that you still wish to keep the baby," the doctor finally finished telling her and Kory just sat in silence for a few more moments. Her hand went to her stomach once again and a haunting thought crossed her mind,

_"Am I caring Slade's child?" _

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Ahh! So I know that it took me like forever to update, but I've just been super busy with school work. The chapter is pretty long though and you finally find out a little of what Slade looks like. Also, you figured out that Kory is pregnant so it's not like I gave you some boring update.

Um if all goes according to plan (which usually it doesn't) the next chapter will be about Xavier, but it may end up with only some of it being about him. I'm working on an update for _Being With You Only Brings The Tears _so it's not as if I've totally abandoned the story even though it sure as hell appears that way. I hope to get that update posted in the next couple of weeks.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review!

_Kattie _


	15. Twisted Plans

Xavier scowled as he stared out from behind the buses, noting that there had been no movement for the past two hours. It took him four months to finally track down where Slade was hiding and now that he had his location all he could do was wait for him and the other dealers to come out from the warehouse. Since Slade's other place had been blown up, he's had to resort to lower dirty work and starting at the basics of illegal work; drugs. Since a couple weeks after Xavier had shot Slade in the hotel room, he'd been out working with the dealers and trying to remake his money so that he could regain his power. Also since that time and even before that, Xavier had been tracking his old boss and trying to get a location on him so that he could finally take him down for good.

_"I can't let him get to Kory again," _he kept reminding himself whenever it seemed as if he should just give up on trying to track down Slade. And it was that exact thought that also made him want to give up, track _her _down, and tell her the truth about everything.

_"She thinks I took the money and dumped her on their door step." _This thought has always been the one to plague Xavier late at night and cause him sleepless nights; wondering what Kory thought of him now after he'd worked so hard to gain a connection with her. Four months he'd been away from her and it had definitely taken its toll on him since Xavier found himself smiling much less and having a harder time connecting with the people around him; as if he were losing his humanity by being away from contact for so long.

Walking down the streets, he ignores people and is usually scowling at everything. He didn't talk to anyone and at most just muttered a few words before continuing on his way. Not only had that changed, but Xavier also had to get in contact with some dealers he had left behind long ago in order to get an edge on Slade. Of course he couldn't tell them that he was using them to track someone down, so every second spent around the dealers Xavier always had to be on his toes and looking for signs of anyone catching on to his game. As of yet that hadn't happened yet but there had been close calls which usually led to a fight breaking out which Xavier left with bruises and sometimes a broken hand or wrist.

These past months had been hard on him, pushing Xavier to his limits and then beyond just to track down one man. But to him, Slade wasn't just _one man_. He was _the _man to track down and kill and Xavier would do anything to get him.

Returning his attention to the scene below him, Xavier caught sight of people leaving the warehouse and was able to identify Slade. He felt his blood begin to heat up as hate and rage coursed through his system while staring down at the man who had ruined everything for Xavier. There was a case in his hands while his other free hand was shaking that of a drug dealer's hand; both of their faces hard masks knowing that this line of _work _left no room for emotions.

_The reason why I failed at this job. _

Taking his aim with the rifle he had stolen a month ago, Xavier rested his finger on the trigger while calming his breathing. He knows from experience that he only has one shot before he has to get out of there or else be killed by the thugs surrounding the place. Holding his breath, Xavier fired the gun; satisfied when he heard the yells of the thugs while they pulled out their guns, but there was no crunch signaling Slade's dead body had fallen to the ground.

"_He's not dead_." Oh how that thought made Xavier sick to his stomach as he disassembled the gun and shoved it into his backpack, crouching low as he scampered across the ware house's roof. Now the game was on, a hunt of a sort since Xavier knew that when shot at; Slade gets even. Except his form of a missed shot is like a bullet between the eyes and never seeing the light of day again. Or that may just be in Xavier's case since the two had a rather _big _bone to pick with each other.

Below him, Xavier could hear shouts and the sound of car engines starting up. "Go ahead without me, I know who it is and I can take care of him." The sound of Slade's calm and assured voice sent shivers down Xavier's spine like a current; making his fingers tingle in anticipation for the fight that was to come very soon.

It was when two gun shots when off followed by the sound the sound of two bodies hitting the rocky ground that Xavier froze, listening to find out who was still alive. His question was answered when the man he had been 'hunting' spoke out to him.

"Xavier, you've cost me two of my best men. It seems that where ever you go, I always end up loosing some thugs willing to do anything as long as they're paid with their fair amount of warm female bodies." Swearing under his breath, Xavier kept moving across the rooftop, coming to the ladder and beginning to climb down it.

"Why are you running from me Xavier? I thought we understood each other well enough to know that it doesn't matter if you run or not, I'll still find you; I _always _have," Slade reminded his ex hit man and Xavier knew it was the truth, Slade had always found him if he wanted to.

Xavier wanted there to be something clever that he could throw back at his ex boss, but at the moment he couldn't think about anything; too focused on not dying to be witty. Also, speaking right now would give away his position even more; if Slade didn't already have him down to an exact point. The thing that made Slade so dangerous, was how quickly and efficiently he worked. When Slade was called in to do a job, everyone better damn well believe that he got that job done and managed to get someone to buy him a drink.

"Come on Xavier, at least die a brave man; not a coward running and hiding. I already know exactly where you are, so it makes no point to keep running. You're only wasting your energy which you'll need if you plan to put up some form of a _fight _against me. Though we both already know that you don't stand a chance," he taunted and Xavier felt his blood boil with rage.

If nothing else, Xavier hated feeling helpless. And that was exactly what he felt right now. Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Xavier just stood from his crouching position; hand on his gun and ready to shoot. Looking around, it was easy to spot Slade; just standing there by the edge of the roof and looking over at him.

"See, isn't that much better than sneaking around?" he asked and Xavier stayed silent. "Don't worry about talking, I guessed as much that you shouldn't be so just stay there silent for awhile so I can put these puzzle pieces together," Slade added in and then there was silence.

"So you've been following me for a while now, trying to kill me at any chance you got. I must say, I feel special that you would go to such lengths for me. And here we are at my question: why are you going to such lengths? Is it to protect that whore? What was her name again? oh yes, that's right; it was _Kory_."

Xavier's back stiffened at the mention of her name; wanting to bash Slade's face in for calling Kory a whore. A deep laugh from across the roof brought Xavier's thoughts back to the present and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Slade again.

"So she is the reason. I can tell by the way you stiffened, but I'm guessing your back isn't the old hard rod things right now. We both know you've fucked her. It's fun, it's it? The way she screams, begging me to fuck her harder. Tastes delicious too but I'm sure you've done all of that with her; haven't you. Does it disgust you that I fucked her before you could, or are you alright with it since at one point we were just so _close_," Slade taunted, making Xavier's vision go red.

"Don't you _dare _talk about her like that you bastard!" he yelled, taking a step forward while his hands balled into fists.

"Or what Xavier, you'll push me out of a window like last time? Oh please don't," Slade mocked and Xavier growled. Sitting casually on the ledge of the roof, Slade looked down at his twiddling thumbs before speaking again.

"Did you know that the whore is pregnant? It's pretty funny actually because from what I've heard she doesn't know who the father is. It could be you, or it could even be me. And here you were getting mad at me for calling her a whore when it's what she truly is."

Xavier froze. _"Pregnant?" _he thought, too stunned to even breathe properly. "You're lying!" he finally yelled, voice cracking ever so slightly on his words.

"What's wrong X? Just now realizing that you've been so caught up in me that you haven't even been keeping tabs on the whore you claimed to love? Well believe me, I've been keeping my tabs and she's pregnant; about four months along to which sets the dates right so either you or me could be her father. Did you know she's still living with that Grayson kid? My sources tell me that they've been getting really close; rumors of him even being the father of the kid since he's more than willing to help her with parenting.

"Well isn't that nice Xavier? He's willing to do the job you've always wanted to do, for _you_. That's the best kind of job ever; the one you don't have to do. Just get the process going and then send someone else to take care of all the dirty work. Unless, getting this process moving includes popping some cherries which can be a little dirty for the bed. Maybe she bled so much because I was too rough; that is always a possibility," Slade explained, more so seeming like he was talking to himself than the man a few yards in front of him.

"You ass hole! Stop talking about Kory!" Xavier yelled, taking another step forward while getting a more secure hold on his gun.

"Or what? Haven't we gone over this already X? Really, you're starting to bore me," Slade said indifferently and that was when Xavier pulled out his gun and fired it at the man before him. When his vision finally cleared, Xavier looked to see that his target was unscratched and still sitting, just looking down and a little to the left where there was a clear bullet hole in the ledge.

"That almost hit me you know," Slade pointed out and then Xavier was charging, running forward with his gun still in his hand. Jumping over a vent on the roof, he flew through the air and then tackled Slade; sending both of them falling off of the building and to the ground below. Luckily, the car was below and it broke Xavier's fall; the glass cracking and breaking beneath his back while the hood caved in and the whole vehicle rocked and shook.

Both men were breathing hard now, Slade having a firm hold on the arm Xavier had tried to punch him with while he pretty much kneeled into Xavier's gut. Breathing was getting more and more difficult for Xavier as sparks of light danced before his vision.

"Don't pass out on me yet Xavier, I haven't told you what I plan to do with Kory and her precious unborn," Slade began, digging his knee deeper into Xavier's stomach which made him let out a strangled cry.

"Right now, I'm considering killing you Xavier, but because we've had such good times together; I'm going to let you live. The whore on the other hand, well she won't be as lucky. I plan to steal her again, from right under that punk's nose and take her to some secluded place just like before. From there, she'll live out the remaining 5 months or so of her pregnancy before popping out the little bastard. By then, I won't care if it's your kid or mine because I'm going to treat it as my own.

"I'll teach him everything I know and make sure that he's not someone _anyone _will want to fuck with. But do you want to hear the best part? Because I think this will get to you even more than knowing that I may be raising your child to become the very same 'monster' you claim I am. No, the best part is that while he's growing up, I'll be putting that whore of a woman to some use. She'll be my sex slave all over again, and there will be no one there to help her this time. She'll be at my mercy and I'll have her screaming my name all over again. Doesn't that sound like a fabulous plan?" Slade asked, tightening his grip on Xavier's arm to the point where if he squeezed any harder he'd probably break it.

"I'll k-kill you Slade," Xavier spat out, some blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth. The man towering over him just laughed.

"That's only if you live to see the day," Slade reminded him before Xavier finally gave in and passed out. Looking down at the man below him, Slade sighed.

"What a waste, he really did have great potential," he muttered to himself, picking up Xavier and tossing him off his car and onto the ground; not even carrying to be gentle. Looking at his car, Slade frowned; noticing the near zero visibility that he'd be getting from the windshield.

Picking up Xavier's discarded gun from the ground, Slade used it to just completely break his windshield; the glass covering the leather seats inside. Getting into the car, he was glad he had a heated what with the cold air coming in.

_"See you soon Xavier," _the twisted man thought before driving off; Xavier's unconscious form becoming less and less visible in his rear view mirror as Slade drove on.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Eh, so I know it wasn't the most exciting end or chapter in general, but it's like 3 in the morning, I'm exhausted and I revealed Slade's twisted plans so you've got to give me some credit for that! Um I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been busy with end of the year stuff, but now it's summer so I should have more time to write.

Please review!

_Kattie _


	16. Sidewalk Incounters

Slade tried his hardest not to scowl as he walked along the sidewalk; not used to people expecting _him _to be the one to move since they usually run away from him. It was expected though, since Slade was out in the open and not wearing his normal armor; a baseball hat pulled down low over his head and dark sunglasses on his eyes even though it wasn't even that bright. All of it was just a disguise to insure that no one would have the faintest idea of who he was, especially the red head on the other side of the street that he was currently following.

This has been a hobby of Slade's as of late; the frequency of his 'walks' picking up after his little visit with Xavier. It gave Slade pleasure to see that Kory thought she was safe and had escaped the nightmare that had been her imprisonment when really she was still so close to being taken again. Slade felt even more joy when he noticed that Kory's pregnancy was starting to show more and that sometimes he spotted Xavier standing at a corner, forced to watch as Kory walked right past him without even a second glance as she went about her day. The heartbreak on the boy's face; well it made Slade want to shit himself with happiness and then run over and rub it all in Xavier's face.

All of this would ruin Slade's plan though, and if there was one thing the man had learned not to do over the years, it was go against the plans and do whatever. He did that once, taking in Xavier despite the fact that it had been his plans to kill him while he was still just a child. Obviously Slade didn't kill Xavier though and look where that landed him.

_"Such a disappointment," _Slade thought, his eyes leaving the red head to trail over to where Xavier was inside a coffee shop. He was just sitting there, an untouched coffee in his hands, and eyes gazing out the window at the woman that he had loved and then gave away.

_"Not that she was ever his to give away," _Slade thought smugly, pausing on the sidewalk when Kory entered a store. It was a clothing store which meant that if this was the same as all the other times she'd gone shopping, she'd be in there for quiet a while and Slade had some time to kill.

_"What better way to kill time than to go and toy around with a man that's trying to kill you?" _Slade honestly couldn't think of anything to answer that mental question so he stopped at a cross walk and patiently waited for the lights to change in his favor so that he could go get a coffee. While crossing the street with a handful of strangers, Slade wondered if he should just order his coffee and leave, or stay and really test just how much restraint Xavier had in public places.

"I am tired from walking," Slade whispered to himself with a smirk, forcing his expression to a neutral one as he neared the coffee shop. There was practically no line and the shop was over all pretty empty which was good news for Slade because it meant that he could sit right in Xavier's line of sight.

"Grande black coffee," Slade ordered, tossing some money onto the counter and muttering to the woman to keep the change; it's not like Slade needs it anyway what with all the stealing he always does.

"Your coffee Sir," a woman said and Slade quickly took his coffee, never once taking his eyes off of Xavier's back. Seeing as he was so close to the window, it would be hard to get his attention even if Slade did sit right next to Xavier; the mad man was never one to give up just because things seemed impossible though and quickly found a way around his problems.

"You look so blue Xavier," Slade said, sitting down at the seat across from Xavier's. Said young man immediately stiffened, his eyes darting to Slade.

"Slade," Xavier hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't say that too loudly; you don't want to start a panic now, do you?" Slade teased, leaning back in his chair comfortably as he sipped at his coffee. "Hmm, it's a bit burnt," he noted absently and Xavier's hands balled into fists underneath the table.

"What are you doing here?" Xavier growled, becoming more and more annoyed with the situation as a group of people came into the café.

"Well I've been following my whore around for quiet some time today and decided I needed a pick me up; something to keep me on my feet so that she wouldn't escape from my sight," Slade explained and Xavier growled in the back of his throat.

"Leave Kory alone," he grounded out, his teeth clenched so tightly that it was causing him physical pain.

"Or what? You'll dump your cold coffee on me?" Slade asked, sipping his own hot beverage afterwards.

"Leave her alone Slade," Xavier demanded and Slade leaned forward, lowering his voice so that others in the café wouldn't over hear.

"Why would I listen to the likes of you, Xavier? Do you think that you hold any power over your life? I could end it all any time I wanted; kill you, take Kory, take your potential baby, and then train it to be better than you could ever hope to be. Or maybe I'll keep you alive so that you can see me take over this pathetic excuse of a city with the aid of your child; I haven't exactly worked out that part of the plan yet," Slade said with a smirk, loving the way that Xavier was so close to loosing all sense of control, but forced to hold on because of where they were.

"I won't let you," Xavier hissed and this only made Slade laugh.

"You have no choice; you're completely helpless in the matter," he pointed out and Xavier growled.

"I can tell Kory; I can go back to her and keep her safe from you!" he insisted and Slade laughed once again.

"Go back to her? Oh yes, I'm sure that will go over extremely well; she'll take you right back especially after you left her on a doorstep. Don't worry though Xavier, I'm sure she'll understand," he muttered sarcastically, leaning back in his seat once again.

"You don't know Kory, you can't say what she'll do," Xavier said and this only quirked Slade's interest.

"Oh, and you do? If I do recall correctly, it was I that spent _much _more time with her; it's safe to say I know her better; I know exactly where to touch to make her _scream_," Slade purred and Xavier slammed his fists down on the table, drawing the worried attention of everyone in the coffee shop.

"Shut up or I swear to fucking God I'll _make _you!" he yelled, no longer caring about the commotion they were causing.

"He's just upset that there's no Splenda," Slade announced to the public, causing a few of the younger ones to snicker while the others slowly looked away with annoyed expressions on their face.

"You sick bastard, I swear if you touch her!" Xavier screamed, bolting up from his seat and pointing an accusing finger in Slade's direction. Immediately all of the eyes were back, now more worried than before while some fingered their cell phones.

"Sorry for the trouble," Slade muttered tossing a one hundred bill on the table before gripping Xavier's arm and pulling him out of the café.

"That was a very stupid thing to do," he hissed to Xavier, pulling him through the crowd and shoving people violently out of his way.

"I don't care if I go to jail, as long as you're in there with me and away from Kory," Xavier grunted, not even trying to break free of Slade's bruising grip. At this point, where ever the mad man went is where Xavier wanted to be because it made keeping tabs on him a lot easier; it made keeping Kory safe a lot easier.

"You idiot, I never said anything about prison," Slade pointed out and Xavier couldn't help but to swallow nervously. If there was one thing Slade did, it was keep a promise… which all of his threats consequently were.

"Fine then, what if I let you do whatever you want to me in exchange for leaving Kory alone to live out the rest of her life in peace," Xavier threw out and Slade smirked, looking over at the man from the corner of his eye. While it was a very tempting offer, Slade knew that Kory and her unborn child would be of much more use than Xavier locked away in a cell to be tortured.

"I fuck women Xavier, not little boys; it's a no," Slade said bluntly and Xavier growled.

"You know what I meant you prick. Keep me locked away in those cells you never use and torture me until I die, I don't care! Just leave Kory out of your plans," Xavier insisted but Slade only shook his head as he turned into a deserted alley. Once they were out of sight, Slade shoved Xavier up against the side of the building and pulled out a knife, pressing it against his gut.

"What if I do both, hmm? Capture you now and then get my precious whore sometime later. You know, I like that plan much better because then I get to test out new torture methods on you, have an heir to take over when I'm gone, and my whore to warm my bed and please me every night," Slade said casually, speaking almost as if Xavier wasn't there and he was just thinking aloud. But Xavier _was _there and hearing Slade talk about Kory that way only made his blood boil.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled and Slade only applied more pressure to the knife he was holding against Xavier's gut, cutting through the material of his shirt and cutting a thin line.

"Quiet Xavier, you wouldn't want to draw attention; it'd be very bad for your health," Slade threatened, pressing the knife further into Xavier but not enough to cause any serious damage. "And if you die now, you won't be able to attempt a failure at saving Kory so I suggest you stop struggling and keep your mouth shut."

Xavier stilled for long enough that Slade retracted the blade but kept his hold on Xavier's arm.

"Good, now we're going to go because Kory is done with her shopping and has started walking down the street again," Slade told Xavier and the younger man's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know that?" he stuttered out.

"There's a reason why you'll never be able to beat me Xavier," was all Slade said in reply before he was tugging Xavier out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. "Now be a good boy and keep your mouth shut," Slade ordered and Xavier looked over at him, confused by the demand before he saw who was walking just a few paces in front of them.

_00-00-00_

Kory was enjoying her day out of the house; the sun was out and the wind carried with it a warm breeze that made it a perfect day for a walk. Granted, Kory wasn't really 'taking a walk' so much as shopping, but there was still walking required and just being out of the house was nice for Kory.

For the past few weeks, she'd been under constant surveillance; someone always around to make sure that she was okay at all times and didn't need anything because God forbid if Kory was thirsty and couldn't make it to the kitchen one room away to get some water. Of course, it's not like Kory isn't appreciating everything Richard is doing for her like giving her a place to stay and making sure that she has doctors look at the baby to make sure that it's okay, it's just that it was too much and she was starting to feel crowded. After much insisting and persuading, Kory had finally managed to be allowed outside to shop with the conditions that she a can of pepper spray in her purse.

_"I won't need it though, not with so many people around," _Kory thought to herself, her hand trailing down to the can in her purse all the same.

"Better safe than sorry," she whispered to herself before someone bumped into her shoulder and she was sent flying forward. Kory thought for sure that she was going to actually fall and in the brief second that she was falling, fear for her unborn child consumed her mind. Then, she was caught from her falling.

"I am so sorry Miss." It was a man talking to her, through her daze Kory could at least tell that much.

"Uh no, it's, it's fine," Kory mumbled, gingerly touching her stomach as she was straightened by the help of the man that had caught her. "Thanks for catching me," Kory said with a smile, pushing out of her mind the fact that the man was wearing both a hat and sunglasses even though it wasn't even that bright out.

"No need to thank me, I'm afraid that I'm the one that nearly knocked you down," the man said and Kory just shook her head.

"It's really no trouble, these streets are a zoo. At least you were kind enough to stick around," she insisted and the man smiled at her. It was a calming smile, but at the same time Kory couldn't help but feel a little uneasy around the man.

"I feel like I should make it up to you. Would you like me to buy you a coffee or something? I know a great place just half a block away," the man suggested but Kory shook her head once again.

"That's very kind of you, but I have someplace to be so I must be going now," she assured the man before heading over to the side walk and attempting to hail over a cab. None came to her and Kory was begging to get frustrated when the stranger from before showed up next to her and whistled loudly, causing three of the cabs in the street to stop.

"Thank you," Kory said as she went over to a cab and the man opened the door for her.

"No problem at all. It's the least I could do," the man insisted and Kory smiled kindly to him as she climbed into the cab.

"Take care, I'll be seeing you soon Kory," the man said before closing the door.

In that instant, Kory thought she was going to be sick in the back of the cab.

_**00-00-00**_

I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry. This chapter isn't super long, but it's enough hopefully to hold you guys over while I work on the next chapter as well as updates for everything else.

Please review!

_Kattie _


	17. Surrounded

Kory stumbled blinding into the house after trying and failing five times to get the door opened. Once she finally managed to get it open, she didn't even bother attempting to close it as her numb legs carried her deeper into the house.

"Richard?" Kory called out weakly, swallowing down what little saliva was in her mouth and licking her dry lips.

"Back from shopping already Kor?" Richard asked from another room, his voice close but still too far to comfort Kory.

"Richard?" Kory called once again, this time slightly louder.

"Yeah Kor?"

There was no reply for Richard to hear, instead just the sound of something shattering followed by a carpeted thud.

"Kory?" Richard yelled, running from the living room and towards the source of the sound. Skidding into the front hall, Richard was relieved to see that Kory wasn't completely down but instead just on her knees, but she was much too pale and visibly shaking. "Shit. Alfred call the police!" Richard shouted over his shoulder before running to Kory's side and quickly pulling her against his chest.

"It was him," Kory stuttered against Richard's firm chest.

"Who Kory? Where?"

"In the street. Slade," Kory all but choked out and Richard's blood ran cold.

"Master Dick, the police is on their way. What's the emergency?" Alfred asked after having walked quickly into the room.

Richard looked up at the old man with sunken eyes and pale skin.

"Call Bruce."

**oo-oo**

Xavier sat staring at the stone walls surrounding him. He felt as if his body was slipping away, slowly twisting inward and outward continuously and he was fairly certain that his mind was going to follow suit.

When Xavier had woken up after Slade had dragged him into a back alley and knocked him out, he couldn't move. And not only could Xavier not move, he also found that he couldn't speak… but then again that was probably mostly because he couldn't move his jaw and tongue in order to form words. Even still though, what Xavier guessed to be maybe three or four hours later, he could still only barely manage to make the weakest of grunts come forth from the depths of his throat.

So Xavier had been forced to sit in the same position for the past three or four hours, staring at the same wall as his body slowly twisted without truly moving and his mind slipped away. Had he been able to speak, Xavier would have been shouting curses and death threats at Slade until he was blue in the face or even passed out from a lack of oxygen to his brain. It would have been better than just sitting around completely _useless_.

Still though, Xavier was slowly starting to see the bright side which was that all this sitting just gave the hatred more time to brew and strengthen. So that when he finally could speak and move again, and when Slade finally was within choking distance, Xavier would get his revenge or die trying.

**oo-oo**

"It was Slade, he found me," Kory choked out and the police officer sitting across from her scribbled it down onto his notepad.

"And you're positive of that Kory?" Bruce asked skeptically, standing just over the shoulder of the police officer so that he could see everything that the man wrote down.

"Of course I'm sure! I think that I'd remember the man that… that," Kory stopped there, unable to finish her sentence as she shook harder from the memories of what had happened to her.

"It's okay Kory, we believe you," Richard whispered into her ear as he gently stroked her hand. To this, Kory simply grasped his fingers tighter and turned her head into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"The good news is that he didn't try to harm you, seeing as you were on your own. He's made a foolish mistake on his part by alerting us of how close his presence is and now we can take proper measures to keep you safe from him.

"We'll have constant eyes on you and with you, as well as undercover cops amongst any civilians when you go out so they can sneak up on Slade. We're going to catch him Kory," the officer said reassuringly, but Kory just shook her head.

"It's not going to work, he's smarter than you think and adding more officers to the job isn't going to do anything to stop him. If anything, you'd just be making this more enjoyable for Slade. He'd see it as a game and would just toy with them before killing them and getting to me!" she cried out and Richard wrapped his arms around Kory's shaking frame as he tried to keep his anger in check.

It was infuriating because there was absolutely nothing Richard could do against Slade and he knew it. Money could buy some answers, but it couldn't stop a man that wasn't out for answers; this man was out for blood and wouldn't stop until he _got _that blood. Just the thought of that blood being Kory's made Richard stomach clench as he was forced to swallow the bile that threatened to come up.

Ever since bringing Kory home from the hospital, Richard had had reoccurring nightmares about what would happen to Kory if Slade ever did get his hands on her. There was always blood and Kory's screams of pain. Whenever he awoke, the sound was still ringing in his ears.

Sometimes the dreams were so violent that Richard would wake up soaked in cold sweat and shaking so badly that he could barely run to the bathroom so he could throw up in a toilet and not all over his bed. In his dreams, Richard would sometimes be chained away somewhere in a dark room while off in the distance he would hear Kory's blood churning screams. At other times, Richard was made to watch as Slade….

Just thinking about it made Richard want to vomit.

Add seeing Kory now, so shaken up because Slade was back and he had _touched _her, made Richard's blood boil. He had had a bad feeling about letting Kory out on her own today; looking back now, Richard knew that he should have insisted further that someone else go with her. Because look what had happened to her because no one had gone with her! If he wanted to, Slade could have _taken _Kory right there on that street!

"_I would have never seen Kory again. I would have let her down and broken my promise to protect her. I would have let that bastard have her again because I was too damn careless!" _Richard screamed at himself internally, while on the outside his jaw was set and his lips were pressed into a thin line as he tried to keep from breaking Kory's hand.

The officer sitting across from Richard had a concerned look in his eye as he studied the murderous look on Richard's face. He scribbled something down on his notepad before standing and turning to shake hands with Bruce.

"We'll make sure we have men stationed around the perimeter. We'll keep this guy out," the officer assured Bruce.

"Thank you," was all he said before having Alfred show the officer to the door. "Get her to bed Richard, she needs rest. I'm going to be in my officer making some calls," Bruce said before turning and disappearing down one of the many hallways.

"Come on Kory, you just need some sleep. Everything will be better when you wake up," Richard whispered and Kory nodded weakly against his shoulder, her eyelids already drooping from exhaustion.

"Promise you won't let him get me Richard," she whispered as said man led her towards her room.

"I promise Kory; I won't let that man ever harm you again."

Oh how Richard prayed that was true.

**oo-oo**

The sound of footsteps jarred Xavier from his thoughts and he was able to turn his head ever so slightly in the direction of the noise. It was Slade coming to see him of course, because who else wore metal toed boots or would travel into the prisoner cells? But there were two pairs of footsteps, one belonging to Slade and the other pair belonging to a more heavily set male.

"Don't bother getting up to say hello Xavier, we all know you're much too rude to do it anyway," Slade taunted as he walked into Xavier's cell, the other man following. It was hard to see who the man was in the dim lighting of the hallway, but once he entered the cell Xavier was able to see that he was wearing a police uniform; a sinking feeling settled in Xavier's gut.

"What did you do to him?" the other man asked and Slade just waved his hand dismissively.

"Never mind that, it's not important. Tell Xavier what it is you just told me," he ordered and the man glanced at Slade nervously before fumbling for something in his back pocket.

"She's so terrified that they've requested we have full perimeter guards at all times and undercover cops in the crowds whenever she goes out. We'll always have someone with her no matter where she goes; they've practically let us win," the man dressed as an officer said and Xavier felt the muscles in his entire body tense.

"What's the matter Xavier? Didn't know that I practically control the police force?" Slade asked and Xavier could only imagine the smirk that he was certain was dancing across the man's lips. "Oh, well I do, and they're more than happy to help me with getting back my precious whore."

A growl rippled from the back of Xavier's throat and the police officer flinched, taking a step away from the frozen man. "He can't move, right?" the officer asked quietly, looking at Slade for a second before his eyes flicked back to Xavier.

"Of course not. I have him completely paralyzed. The fact that he was even able to make a noise just means that he's more determined than the others I tested this drug on. I'm not surprised though, he'll be even more determined now that he knows I'll have one of my men inside with his _precious _Kory at all times. It must make his blood boil to realize that there's absolutely _nothing _he can do to protect the woman he supposedly loves," Slade taunted, and as he spoke, he walked closer to Xavier until he was standing right next to him.

"You're pathetic," Slade hissed to Xavier before pulling back his steal toed boot and ramming it forward into Xavier's ribs. "I'm going to look forward to bringing my whore down here," another swift kick to the ribs, "and beating her unconscious in front of you." The kicks kept coming, but none of them hurt as much as the thought of Slade laying his hands on Kory and hurting her again. Soon the damage the pain became too much and Xavier stopped fighting.

"I… I think he's unconscious," the police officer stuttered and Slade turned his head to look at the quivering man.

"It would appear so," he said before straightening and taking a step back from Xavier's beaten and bloodied slumped over form. "I'll send someone down here to dress his wounds and drug him up again; he's much too valuable and entertaining to lose," Slade said with a smirk hidden by his mask.

"You uh, said you wanted to talk to me about a plan?" the officer asked and Slade looked back over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, that. Well it's simple really," he began while making his way out of the cell. For a few seconds, the officer stayed behind dumbly before he finally realized he was meant to follow and quickly jogged to catch up with Slade who was practically out of the holding cells by then.

"Using your men, you are going to plant little _ideas_ into the girl's mind to make her think that she's safe. I want her to be as comfortable as possible; the happier she is, the better," Slade continued and the officer raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to torment her and capture her back?" he asked, puzzled by Slade's motives.

"Of course I do. But right now she's already horrified enough. It'd ruin all the fun if I just kept tormenting her right now. From the way you described her, I'd say she'd already spooked enough at the moment. And since I have more plans for her and many more tricks up my sleeves, I want to save them for a sunnier day, one that I can ruin with more enjoyment," Slade explained with a gleam in his showing eye.

Oh and did he ever have plans for his precious concubine. Slade's only problem now was figuring out which order to execute them in.

"What do I tell my men to do?"

"Do exactly what it is you told them you would do. I'll call you when I put my plans into action," Slade said before turning his attention to his monitors as the officer left noisily.

_"Rest now my dearest whore," _Slade thought as he watched Kory sleeping from one of the many cameras he had bugged in her home, _"for soon I will have you back here with me."_

**oo-oo-oo**

So I realize that it has been a **really **long time since I've updated. Yeah, life happens. But I cranked this out because _zutara4eva21_ left me like five reviews while I was off sick and not checking my email and it made me want to update. So thus I have updated! And a lot speedier than I thought I would too. Please review, because the only reason I would update again really is if I got reviews and knew that people were reading and enjoying this story. If I don't think anyone's reading or liking it, I'm not gonna bother putting in the time to write the chapter.

Next on my list of things to update is _When The Dead Live_ because I'm halfway through with that chapter (7 pages of 14 written!) and that seems to be my other 'hot' story at the moment. I'm really looking forward to finishing up _Painted Woman _and _Walking As the Damned _so that I can post some of my other stories that I enjoy more.

Thank you everyone for the reviews while I was gone and I hope that you all show your love and review once again!

_Kattie_


	18. Determination

Xavier sat staring at the wall; no _glaring _at the wall, as he slowly wiggled his fingers. Since Slade had come in with the fake officer to chat, Xavier had been seething.

Upon waking up, Xavier could hardly breathe and dark spots danced in front of his vision from the harsh kicks Slade had delivered to his ribs. The constant throb of his ribs was a reminder to Xavier, and as he sat there he slowly worked at wiggling his fingers and toes until he could bend his elbows and knees and was slowly regaining feeling in the rest of his limbs.

Xavier wasn't sure how much more time he would have until Slade came down to visit him again, and he wanted to be sure that he could move fully before then. His chances of getting out and getting to Kory would be severely lowered if Slade stopped by before Xavier had full mobility because if he attempted to make his escape and it failed, Slade would be watching him like a hawk from then on; making escape near impossible.

_"No," _Xavier thought. _"I will not fail. I have to protect Kory." _

Just the thought of Kory trapped in a house with those phony officers, giving her the idea of false safety, made Xavier's stomach knot painfully as slowly rotated his wrists and ankles. Every cell in his body urged to get out of Slade's prison and back to Kory and Xavier wasn't sure if he was going crazy or not, but the more he thought about getting out the easier it seemed to move his body.

In no time at all Xavier was covered in a thin film of sweat, but more importantly he had rained movement in his entire body. While the movement was stiff and slightly painful, it was still movement and Xavier almost cried out in joy because he was so relieved. Of course he didn't actually do that because to do so would draw attention and completely give away the fact that Xavier now stood a chance at escaping.

He wanted to try standing up and walking, maybe even jumping, but Xavier had no time for that. A door had opened above and footsteps were then echoing through the stone corridor as someone drew near. Silently, Xavier prayed – yes prayed, and to a God that before that day he had never even thought to believe in – that the person coming down the hall would not be Slade. If it was Slade, Xavier's chances of escape would be severely reduced to near zero.

"I don't even know why we have to feed this piece of crap," a man muttered and Xavier immediately knew that Slade was not in the hall way.

"Boss says he still has some use. Just shut up and do as you're told; you're going to get us in trouble," another man grumbled and although there were two men, Xavier still felt that he his chances of escape were high. The sound of their footsteps grew nearer and Xavier forced his body to relax and his breathing to become so shallow that in the bad lighting it would look as if he wasn't breathing at all.

"What the?"

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know! Get in there and find out! Ah man, the boss is gonna kill us." The gated door opened and one of the men approached Xavier's seemingly lifeless body. He set down the tray of food next to Xavier's body and then leaned in and placed his ear in front of Xavier's mouth, listening for breathing. It was in that exact moment that Xavier shot forward and bit the man's ear off before snapping his neck and shoving his body to the side.

"Fuck!" the other man screamed before Xavier threw the tray into the man's throat, preventing him from making any noise except for choking noises. The last thing the man saw was Xavier's bloody smile before the heel of his boot crushed in the man's skull.

_00-00-00_

Kory sat up in bed with a jolt, her body covered in a light layer of sweat and her heart pounding in her chest. She quickly looked around and after seeing that no one else was in the room with her Kory allowed herself to relax to some degree.

Her ears were ringing in a way that made her head throb and Kory wanted desperately for the pain to just disappear, but she knew it would not. For the past week since Kory had first seen Slade on the streets she had been waking up every night with a ringing in her ears and throbbing headache. It was the same every night, so Kory knew that it would last for the next hour before it would just become a dull ache and she would finally be able to try and sleep again.

_Sleep just brings the nightmares_. It was a true and distressful thought that made Kory never want to sleep again, but she knew she had no choice. Her body wanted sleep, demanded sleep, every night whether she wanted to stay awake or not. In the three and a half months that Kory had been free from Slade, all that she had wanted to do was sleep. Physically, it was what was best for her. But mentally it drove her mad because in her dreams Slade still had her held capture.

The only thing that assured Kory she wasn't still under Slade's capture and that her time with Richard was the dream was the child within her. It would kick and grow and always be changing and was the one thing that kept her grounded through her eternal nightmare.

"I do not know if you are a monster or if you are an angel, but I love you," Kory whispered softly into the night, stroking her stomach affectionately. She did not understand how it was possible to love her unborn child because there was the possibility that it was Slade's child, born of her suffering. At the same time, the child could be Xavier's in which case it was born of their passion. Either way, Kory loved the child because it was an innocent who did not yet know the cruelty of the world. She wanted desperately to keep it that way. If Kory could, she wanted her child to never have to suffer the way that she had suffered.

"I will protect you. The people that love you will protect you. You will never be alone or afraid."

Kory wished with all her heart that saying the words would make them true.

_00-00-00_

Xavier was crouched behind a car just outside of Slade's compound, breathing heavily but trying desperately to keep quiet. He had barely managed to make it out, having to silently kill three other men that had stood in the way of his escape. Killing was nothing Xavier was not used to, and at that point he would do anything to get himself back to Kory. Just the thought of the pig cops Slade had stationed all around Kory at all times, supposedly keeping her safe, made Xavier sick. At any moment they could advance and take Kory in the middle of the night with no one there to stop them.

_"No," _Xavier thought. _"I'll be there to stop them. I promised her I would look after her." _The thought only left Xavier all the more determined and he took in a deep breath before bolting out from behind the car and moving to another one. He was trying to work his way to the outer ring of cars, ones that were closest to the gates that surrounded the parking area. Xavier knew that the moment he started up one of the cars that alarms would sound and the place would begin to lock down. If he didn't make it out before the gates closed, then Xavier knew he wouldn't be making it out at all.

He thought about maybe instead trying to sneak out on foot, but the bodies he had left behind would soon be found and then Slade would have men out searching for him and he knew he didn't stand a chance on foot. Speed was necessary in order to get to the city and find a place to hide from Slade's men. All of Xavier's moves would have to be extremely cautious which he knew would slow him down, but hopefully not stop him completely from getting to Kory.

Taking another deep breath, Xavier bolted behind one of the patrolling guards and made his way to another row of cars. He had just one more row to clear before he would finally be at the outside row of cars and able to hotwire one. Time was against Xavier however because it had been maybe twenty minutes since he had killed the guards that came to his cell and it was only a matter of minutes before someone found them. Then the alarms would sound and the gates would close and if Xavier wasn't out…

He didn't want to think about that possibility. There was no doubt in Xavier's mind that if Slade caught him again he wouldn't be killed, but forced to live out his life watching Slade torture Kory in any way he saw fit.

_"But that's not going to happen," _Xavier thought before quickly scanning the area and then leaping forward to a car and ripping open the door that he knew would be unlocked. The moment he was in Xavier got right to hotwiring the car because he knew that someone had probably seen the lights of the car. They would first check to make sure that no one had orders that required taking a car, but it wouldn't take long for them to figure out that the car was being stolen.

Within a minute Xavier had the car hotwired and just in time because the alarm started sounding. He threw the car into drive and sped out towards the gates which even now he could see them beginning to close. And it was not a slow pace at which the gates closed. They were meant to close quickly and Xavier knew that if he wasn't through that gate in five seconds that the opening would be too narrow and he wouldn't be getting out.

But he was through, and just in time; the sound of the gate scrapping across the back of the car gave Xavier chills. Bullets began to fire at the car and put holes into it. One of the bullets shot through the head rest of the passenger seat, stuffing being sent into the air and causing Xavier to lurch down into his seat and swerve the car. "Shit!" he screamed, turning the wheel and getting the car back onto the road. The surrounding dirt was filled with pit falls or spikes meant to pop tires; there were even some land mines.

Eventually Xavier was out of range for the gunmen back at the compound, but he knew they would soon be following him in cars. The city was just barely seeable in the distance, its lights shining brightly like the promise of freedom and safety. If he kept going 70, Xavier could make it to the city limits in a matter of minutes in which time he would ditch the car and find a place to hide.

"They'll just track me down," Xavier breathed out, looking in the mirror to see head lights following fast after him. "So long as they know I'm alive they'll never leave me alone."

And it was at that moment that Xavier decided he was going to ditch the car in a few miles by driving it into a ditch and having it crash and hopefully explode. That way they would believe he was dead, at least temporarily. Even temporarily was enough time for Xavier to get to Kory and hopefully get her away from the cops and all of Slade's men.

The cars behind him were still far enough to give Xavier time to run from the scene, but he couldn't wait any longer otherwise they would catch up. Taking a deep breath, Xavier tried to assure himself that he wasn't completely crazy before slamming his foot down on the gas turning the wheel towards the side of the road and then jumping out of the car.

Even though Xavier was in the air for less than a second, it seemed like a lifetime before he hit in which time he watched as the car traveled away from him. In the next instant, when time finally caught up with Xavier, he was being slammed into the dirt road. All air left his lungs as the left side of his body smacked onto the ground before bouncing and then rolling. The rolling seemed to never stop, but when Xavier's mind eventually caught up with him he was faced down on the road. There he laid for what seemed like an eternity, breathing in the dirt and watching as his blood and saliva mixed with it.

His entire body ached and he wanted to cry out, but Xavier knew he had to be silent. Despite every cell in his body telling him to just stay still and cry because it was easier that way, he slowly began making his way towards the side of the road. Every time he moved it was like knives stabbing into his body, but Xavier refused to stop. He had to get away.

When he was just beginning to be able to crawl, a loud explosion sounded from behind Xavier as the car went up in flames. The force of the explosion knocked Xavier down again, but he quickly got back up and tried to move away faster. If he was right about how far he had gotten before crashing the car, Xavier had maybe another three miles to go before he would be at the city limits and Slade's men were fast approaching. Although they would probably stop at the burning car to inspect it, they wouldn't stay long under the assumption that Xavier could have ditched the car. Then they would be back on the hunt for him and Xavier needed to have disappeared before then.

"Fuck," Xavier hissed as he pulled off his shirt and tied it around his mutilated arm. The last thing he needed was to be leaving a blood trail for Slade's dogs to follow. He needed to disappear, and fast, which is why Xavier forced himself to his feet, turned in the direction of the city, and then began running. At first it was just a slow job, each step sending shocks of pain through his body, but soon Xavier was sprinting as fast as he could towards the city. He could run a five minute mile, so if Xavier kept up his pace he would be at the city in 15 minutes which should be enough time before Slade's men ran the risk of finding him along the road.

_"I'm coming Kory." _

_00-00-00_

Richard sat in front of the television, watching as the news reported on a car crash about three miles out of the city limits. It had happened in the middle of the night, but reporters and police were still at the scene looking for the driver of the car. Although there were no bones found in the wreckage, it was still a possibility that the driver was dead because there was a large pool of blood found near the car, but no trail of blood leading away from the car.

"Multiple tire tracks were found at the scene, but the tracks disappear after just a few meters so it is impossible to tell where they came from. Police believe that the driver of the crashed car could have been taken by whoever was in the other cars, but it is impossible to tell. If anyone has any information on the event, please call 911 immediately."

Richard turned away from the TV then and made his way back to the kitchen where Kory was eating her breakfast. He watched from the doorway for a moment, observing the dark circles under Kory's eyes and the way she picked at her food but hardly ate it. It killed Richard to see her that way, so lifeless and sad. The only time he really saw her happy was when she was talking to the baby or about the baby or doing something for the baby, but Richard supposed that was good. He could not imagine being in her shoes and having to deal with having that child inside of her when it could be Slade's.

Just thinking the name made Richard's blood boil, but he quickly put a smile on his face when Kory looked up. She gave him a soft smile as he walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Did you sleep well?" After Kory ran into Slade on the streets, Kory insisted that Richard go back to his own room. He had objected of course, saying then more than ever that she should always have someone by her side. Kory objected however and forced him to leave her room.

"Fine," Kory lied. She had not yet told him of the nightmares she has every night, or how she woke up in a cold sweat with her heart pounding. She had not yet told him of how she slept with the bathroom light on or how she checked underneath her bed and in the closet and every corner of the room before she allowed herself to climb into bed and eventually succumb into a restless sleep.

"How's the baby?" It was a safe topic, one that most likely would not upset Kory.

"It wakes me up with its kicking sometimes, but other than that it's a perfect little angel," she said with a smile, stroking her stomach softly.

"So you still don't know if it's a boy or a girl? The doctors haven't told you yet?"

Kory looked at him with a smile on her lips, a genuine happy smile filled with love for the child in her womb. "They have offered, but I don't want to know. I want this child to be a surprise."

"Well it's about time you earned a surprise that wasn't threatening to your health," Richard muttered and he regretted saying it the moment Kory's smile dropped and a look of gloom fell upon her face. "I'm sorry Kory. That was stupid of me to say."

"No it's fine. You're just telling the truth. I think it's a good way to think of my baby," she said, but Richard could tell that she was still upset. "I think I'm going to go lay down. I didn't get much sleep last night."

And then she was gone.

_00-00-00_

Xavier awoke with a start from his nightmares, and then he started screaming into the crook of his arm as pain wracked his body. He was terrified that he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, too busy screaming to be able to breathe, but he eventually managed to calm down again and take in some much needed oxygen. The oxygen helped, but pain was still rippling through his body when he was able to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

From what Xavier could see from his position on the floor, he was in some kind of bathroom. But it could barely be called that because of the lack of toilet and tub which had probably been stolen. The floors were rough a wooden, gaping holes in the floor where pipes should have been. A small window was in one of the walls, but the glass had been almost completely shattered and had turned gray because of all of the dust that had been blown onto it over the years of neglect.

The floor surrounding Xavier was dark and slightly damp from soaking up his blood all night while he was unconscious. Seeing that, Xavier just hoped that his wound was not too bad and that he would be able to patch it up and get moving to Kory by the time night fell again. In order to do that, Xavier first had to be able to sit up which was a struggle that took him almost ten minutes. When he was finally up, Xavier inspected the damage to his body and could not help but grimace as he took in his badly beaten form.

The shirt he had tied around his arm had been completely soaked at one point and was now dry and stiff, some blood chipping off of it. After removing the shirt, Xavier was able to see the scabbed over part of his arm that was covered in dried blood and bits of rock and dried grass from scrapping it on the road. Nothing was too the bone thankfully, and there were no flaps of skin hanging off so Xavier hoped he would be able to wrap it after spraying some antiseptic on it and that that would be enough. There was heavy bruising covering his entire left arm, making it a dark purple color that hurt him just to look at.

His chest had a similar makeup and after struggling out of his pants, Xavier saw that his left leg did as well. Some of the bruising spread to the right part of his body, but the majority of the injury to his right body was just scrapes from rolling although his right elbow and hip were heavily bruised because they were the impact zones. Miraculously Xavier's face had been left uninjured for the most part except for a couple of scrapes. Looking at his hands, Xavier understood why that was. His hands were covered in bruises and cut down to the bone in some parts. He had undoubtedly covered his face when rolling after jumping out of the car and while it had most likely saved his life, having his hands that injured would seriously impair his ability to do anything.

It was also an injury that couldn't exactly just be covered in a Band-Aid and proclaimed better. Xavier quickly realized that he was going to need to break into somewhere in order to get the supplies necessary to fix up his wounds. That could wait until after he got to Kory, however. Kory came first in Xavier's mind. He felt like an idiot for having not realized it sooner, but Kory should have always come first in his mind.

_"I've wasted too much time. I need to get moving. Now." _

Xavier forced himself to stand and slowly limp over to the sink that he turned on and was pleasantly surprised to find that water came out. It was dark at first, but within a minute it was running clean and Xavier was able to use it to clean his wounds. Cleaning the wounds made Xavier feel that they were maybe not as bad as he originally thought, but they were still far from pretty. The worse part about the accident was that Xavier then found himself without any clothes to cover all of the injuries, and he had not a doubt in his mind that people would be out looking for him. He knew for sure that Slade's men were out on the hunt, and police had probably joined the effort to find him. There was obviously a worse option, but Xavier could not have either party find him.

That was going to be very difficult if Xavier did not find clothes to cover up his body, his current clothes too ruined beyond all repair. "Time to go shopping," Xavier muttered before putting back on his ruined clothes and slipping out of the apartment.

_00-00-00_

The man on the ground groaned and Xavier kicked him once more in the head. He hadn't done enough damage to kill the guy, but he didn't want him getting up right away either. Xavier needed to make sure he was far away from the man before he regained consciousness and reported the attack. His report would be a red flag for both police and Slade and they would be on Xavier's trail within an hour of the report being filed.

Doing the best he could to shove the man into a hidden corner of the ally, Xavier stumbled back afterwards and his back collided with the building behind him. Jolts of pain went shooting through his body as bruises were pushed against as Xavier settled more of his weight against the building. He wanted to stop leaning on the building so that the pain would lessen, but he could barely breathe. At that moment Xavier was happy that he was even still standing and seeing straight… or straight enough. But his exhaustion brought up a sobering realization.

_"I'll never make it to Kory on foot. I need a car." _The difficult part then would be finding a car that was not in plain sight in the middle of the day. Xavier contemplated taking the bus, but that would probably draw too much attention and there would be cameras on the bus that he could not be caught in. No, a car was the only way. And one needed to be found quickly because Xavier was beginning to realize that if he continued on foot for much longer he would soon pass out and then he would definitely be found. The only thing Xavier had going for himself was the fact that he had miraculously managed to stay a step ahead of Slade and the police and he needed to maintain that status if he wanted to be able to get to Kory.

All Xavier could think of in that moment was how God damn close he was to getting to Kory. He could practically feel her soft skin against his own; hear her sweet voice whispering into his ear. A shiver ran through Xavier's body and it caused Xavier to let out a groan as his battered body shook against the building. Every inch of Xavier's body ached and begged for rest, but to give in and rest would be committing suicide. Thinking of Kory, Xavier slowly shoved himself off the building and began walking back towards the street. While doing that, he slipped his hands into the pocket of his newly acquired pants which is when Xavier found the pair of car keys inside of them.

With a smirk on his lips, Xavier hit the panic button and followed the noise back to his new car.

_00-00-00_

Kory spit the mouthwash into the sink and then slowly lifted her head and stared at herself in the mirror. It was definitely not a pretty sight that Kory was looking at, but she still did that every night. It was another assurance she had that she wasn't living in a dream. In her dreams she never looked this exhausted and broken.

When she could bare to look no more Kory turned away from the sink and left the bathroom. Upon entering her bedroom, she began her usual rounds of checking the room to make sure that she was truly alone. Whenever Kory checked her room, her heart always pounded with the anticipation that she would find Slade in one of the shadows of the room.

But she never did.

"You're safe Kory. The police have patrols on the house and there are cameras and Richard would never let anything bad happen to you. He loves you," she whispered to herself, ignoring the way her stomach knotted. That happened every time that Kory thought of Richard and the fact that he loved her because she knew that she could never love him back as fully as he loved her.

In her heart, Kory knew that she would always love Xavier. And although the love may seem stupid to some people, Kory did not care because Xavier had been the one to save her and show her what love really was. For as long as she lived, Kory would love Xavier and she made it her plan to make sure that her child also loved Xavier whether he turned out to be the father or not. In her child's eyes, Xavier would always be its father just as in Kory's eyes he would always be her first love.

Thinking about him made Kory's chest ache because she had absolutely no idea where he was. She had not seen him since that night when he came back to the hotel completely beaten up and shot Slade out of the window. For all Kory knew, Xavier could be dead. He had been bleeding badly when she last saw him and it was not like Xavier could go to a hospital to get medical attention; he had no real legal papers.

_"What if he is dead?" _Kory thought before stumbling back onto her bed and breaking out into a muffled sob.

"Well this is just wrong Cutie," a voice said and Kory's heart stopped as she recognized the voice. Whipping her head up, Kory saw a figure standing in front of the window and the air in her lungs disappeared as her body froze. "Someone as beautiful as you should never cry."

"Xavier," Kory whispered before practically jumping into his open arms. Xavier stumbled back slightly and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain as the bruises on his body were compressed by Kory's embrace.

"Hey Cutie," Xavier whispered back, kissing her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

For the first time in what felt like years, Kory cried out of joy.

_**00-00-00**_

Yes! Another update to post! I seriously worked on this all day. My back is killing me from sitting at my computer all day, but I really hope that you all like it and that it was worth the wait. My next mission is _When The Dead Live _and those chapters are always a long and hard write, so wish me luck.

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please send your love in a review! There are maybe three or four chapters left in the story, so keep your eyes pealed for updates.

_K_


End file.
